Two Worlds Collide
by Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof
Summary: He is the born leader needing a change, She is the reluctant leader needing to be shown the way. Can these two come together and work through things as a team or will them and their families be torn apart. RATED MA 18 FOR A REASON!
1. Introductions

**_A/N:- OK HERE IS A NEW STORY FOR ME...I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF IT BEFORE I POST ANYMORE HERE._**

**_Introductions_**

I stare out of one of two Bay windows in my large room looking at the city of Chicago; which is on the very top floor of the main Estate building on the Mason Estate grounds and think about my life so far to fill in the time til I have to go see what my father wants to talk to me about.

I run Mason Corporations; my father had run it before me, which his father started. We were only a major organised crime family as well as Business associates until took over when I was 18 because my father had almost been sent to jail for murder and had lost heart in the more illegal side of things, we became hired Assassins as well.

That was 12 years ago now and my father just handles the more legal Business deals and investments that we deal with and I just head Mason Corporations as a whole; so basically my father is my employee in a way.

We own many of the nightclubs, bars, hotels, motels, cafe's and stores within this city and throughout this state and even some throughout Washington State.

Right now though I am trying to think of reasons why my Father wants to talk to me and what it has to do with my life. He said it will be life changing and it is very important to this Family.

The last time he wanted to talk about something life changing was the day I killed for the first time. The man had betrayed the family and I had to shoot him to show that I could handle this way of life and be the prodigal son to be groomed into the perfect leader.

That same night my father; as a way of congratulating me; introduced me to the many delights of prostitutes and other forms of loose women, he then proceeded to pay one to take my virginity and show me how to pleasure a woman. I was 15 and it was my birthday – the last time that I truly celebrated my birthday.

Don't get me wrong, I acknowledge it's passing with my mother's sister and her family. My Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle are wonderfully nice people and I do enjoy their company, just in my line of work and way of life you can't have that many attachments.

Granted they do work for me, so they understand about everything, but I can be a bit hot-headed and a jerk at times.

Ever since my mother passed of a heart attack when I was 5; about a month after Alice was born, Esme sort of filled the space my mother left behind. She never tried to take my mother's place though, but merely made sure we were well fed and cared for; plus learned manners sighting that you never know when it will come in handy and if I ever want to have a wife someday I will need them, and she didn't want to ever think or hear that I was less than gentlemanly to women; even if they were of loose morals.

I feel like I owe it to my mother, in a way, to interact and know her sister and family. They are all a part of Mason Corporations anyway and are my closest, most trusted employees.

Alice is my sister and she handles the every day to day paper work and financial side of things to do with Mason Corporations, not to mention everyone's wardrobe; for she is a fashion designer and Stylist, one of the best.

She is my assistant and secretary; everything goes through her first before they come to me and then the only things that come to me directly have been after the initial meeting and an agreement has been made.

Alice knows that if she never sees a client again it means I have either made further arrangements with them or they are no longer wasting good Oxygen with their filth.

I don't trust anyone else with everything she does nor to be so close to me, if I hired any other female to do even half of her job and only answer the phones, send the mail out and pick the mail up for me I will just screw them for all their worth then throw them out when I got sick of them. That could, and would, cause me grief later, plus I trust Alice with my life and she with me.

Alice is married to the only other person I trust with just as much, Jasper Whitlock. He is my second in command and my personal Body guard. He and my Cousin Emmett are a force to be reckoned with.

Jasper is the strategist and Emmett is the muscle. Jasper was adopted by my father, after his second in command; and best friend; was killed in cold blood by the Volturi Family; who are the biggest crime family out of Italy to settle in the USA, them and Swan Industries are our Enemies and rivals respectfully.

Emmett and Jasper have been with me since the night I was initiated into this business and way of life by my father and even before that growing up we were thicker than anything, still are to this day and my father has always told me that it is so hard to find the type of dynamic that our little group had and still have. That's why I keep it and cherish it.

Jasper has been smitten with my sister since we were little and I was so glad the day that they got married because I knew my sister would always have some kind of protection at all times.

She can handle herself, don't get me wrong; hell I'll go as far as saying she has even taken me down for the count on more than one occasion, but it's just nice to know that my little sister is safe and happy.

Emmett and Jasper are my best operatives and also help me train new men when we need them. I won't admit this out loud, but all three are my best and only friends.

Emmett is married to our lawyer Rosalie Hale. I don't normally go for the type of female with long, wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but Rosalie is H.O.T! If she wasn't taken by my cousin, I would have totally taken her by now.

But at the same time, she and I don't always see eye to eye and are always butting heads; however because she is the top lawyer in this country, seeing as she holds most of the bars in this country which not many lawyers have.

She handles all of our many legal matters; albeit illegal it may or may not be. She also helps us to get legalised illegal fake passports for us so that we can assume another identity when needed.

My uncle Carlisle is our Doctor when we need to be patched up and can't go to an ordinary hospital. He works at his own practice that he started with the backing of Mason Corporations, known as Cullen Private. My Aunt works as his secretary, Assistant and head nurse.

I look down at my watch and notice it is time to go and see my father. I take a deep breath and let out an even deeper sigh. I just feel like my world is going to be turned upside down one way or another after this meeting with my father.

Wonder if this has anything to do with the update I want to hear from him about Swan Industries. The Founder has taken ill and his young fire cracker of a daughter is said to be the one to take over.

She and I don't get along very well, you see most women grovel at my feet and fall at my every whim when they see me; even Rosalie to some extent, but Isabella Swan is different... very different.

I can't help but think of her as a breath of fresh air and I really wouldn't mind getting to know her if she would just give me the time of day.

I want Swan Industries and I will take it by force if I have to – no matter the war that will start if that was to happen. Isabella is just as well trained as I am, with the exception being she is just a hired assassin, her father is the business man not her; although she has a good head on her shoulders from what I have been told, her forte is in different areas.

'_Hmm...I wouldn't mind finding out what those areas are..._

'_What the hell...why am I thinking of that now.'_ I think to myself

I walk down the stairs to the next floor where our offices are; the only way to get to my room is to go through my office; then turn right and continue down the hall to my father's office and open the natural oak door to reveal my Father sitting back in his chair with his glasses sitting on the end of his nose, looking rather relaxed. I look at who is in front of him to see turning to look at me the founder of Swan Industries and his daughter...

...Charlie and Isabella Swan...

**_A/N:- PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WISH TO HELP ME OUT BY BEING MY BETA THEN JUST PM ME. THANKS FOR READING_**


	2. Meetings & Unexpected but welcomed Chang

_**A/N:- WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE.**_

**_Meetings & Unexpected but Welcomed Changes_**

I stop in my tracks at the sight.

Isabella, her father and my father all stand up as I take an inventory of all my exits and what possible weapons are in this room. Isabella Swan is said to be a deadly adversary when and if provoked, I want to be ready for anything.

My Father's voice breaks me out of my thoughts, obviously sensing my change in demeanour.

"Son, please stand at ease. The Swan's have agreed to a truce of sorts and we are discussing it now."

I look at him in utter surprise.

_Did I hear him right? Did I just hear him say that they have agreed to some kind of truce?_

_No way can this be happening!_

I shout out my surprise at my father, who in my 12 years as the boss has never done anything like this before; only advising me on things if I asked, that is why I still included him in some things.

"Excuse me? Where the hell did this come from? Why now?"

"Because son, I don't want to see a war happen any more than Mr. Swan here does. We both want our children to grow up and continue our businesses, but neither can win in a war and both will be wiped out.

"Something I know you don't want to happen either. So come in, sit down and we will discuss this like the adults we all are to come up with a solution that we can all agree on." He replies in a stern, but calm and level voice.

I knew that voice and all I can do was comply with his request.

He is my elder, as well as my Father, after all.

The worst that can happen is that we get into an argument and they would leave, signalling the start of a war. That thought made my stomach clench, so I guess I could see my father's side of things, to a point.

I don't want a war, not really; I mean I like what I do and I am good at what I do, but I don't want an all out war, so where things go from here will be _**very**_ interesting.

I look at Isabella and her father and note all I could about them visually.

Charlie Swan looks week and frail, something I grew up thinking that was far from possible, his daughter looked – well looked..._beautiful_. I have never seen her up close before and I must say she is far more attractive than I thought she would be.

She has long wavy chocolate brown hair that has natural red highlights through it, big brown eyes that seem to be endless – which is not normal...or so I normally find with brown eyes, but I know that she is very deadly when she wants and needs to be.

I see that she must care deeply for her father, with her proximity to him; one hand on his shoulder, while her other is holding his hand. She looks like she is doing what I did when I first saw them in this room. I knew then that she is watching her back, like I am still.

I go and stand by my father as he continues. I may be the leader of this family now, but he is still my elder and until the day he is six feet under, he has a hand and/or voice in everything. Not to mention my respect in his office, in mine it's the other way around.

"As I was saying, I do not want a war and you are not well enough to deal with one. Plus young Isabella here may be strong, but I doubt very much she would be able to do much to win one any time soon. My son Edward, as much as I'd like to think otherwise, is just as much at a disadvantage if a war was to come.

"Our families are just that equally matched. So what we need to do is to find and do something to unite our families so that it's air tight and solid and cannot be broken without consequence.

"It is no secret that we want Swan Industries and you want Mason Corporations, but I know that if my son and I will not give Mason Corporations up without a fight; you wouldn't either with Swan Industries.

"So I have been thinking a merger of some sort may do the trick, only question is what type of merger? And how do we go about initiating it? Mr. Swan, what are your thoughts on the matter?"

I look at Mr. Swan and see his face suddenly look like it just aged 100 years, he pales and his shoulders slump just slightly. His daughter; in an act of love, respect and devotion to her father, kneels at his feet with one hand still on his shoulder and the other one moving to his cheek; cupping his face.

I take a step forward towards the pair; I don't know what made me do it, but I just felt like I had to and it is the right thing to do in that moment. I lean down a fraction and ask in a calm soft tone.

"Would you like a glass of water Mr. Swan?" I can't stop the small smile that spreads across my lips when Isabella looks up at me, a shocked I would be so polite and nice to ask.

'_Hmm... I wonder what she has heard about me?'_ I think to myself.

In that moment I could see that when it came to her father she is very much a little girl that is worried sick about their ill parent, I could tell that while she may be a hardened killer and strict with the business side of things, like me, her blood family is very important to her and she cares very deeply about them.

Rumour has it she doesn't have a lot of close staff members and it is a fact that they have a very quick turnover on lower and lesser staff members, a lot of them have even come to work for us; unlike me, where I have all my family working for me.

_Maybe more so than I...If that were possible...Hmmm, interesting; is she blushing at me?_

Her voice shakes me out of my musings, her voice is clear and calm, but I can tell that is just a cover up to be strong in front of us. "That would be really gracious of you to offer, thank you." She turns back to her father when he begins to cough.

I turn and walk over to my father's bar. Grab a glass and then open the bar fridge up, where I knew he kept a bottle of un-opened, clean and pure spring water. I grab the un-opened bottle, then turn and walk back over to the Swan's.

Isabella takes them and then looks at both the bottle and glass as if I have done something to them. So I say.

"The bottle is un-opened and the glass is clean just so you know. Because I will not stoop so low as to try and poison an already sick man, despite what the many rumours may say about me. Plus these are for my Father's personal use and everything gets screened for his safety. Would you like a glass for yourself, Miss. Swan?"

"Thank you and I will not require a glass for myself."

She dismissively nods her head and then pours her father a drink. He takes a sip and continues as if nothing happened. For which I had to give him more respect for.

"Well, I think that maybe our children here should be the main focus of whatever is chosen as the uniting factor because let's face it Ed; you and I are both on numbered days. I, more so than you;" he pauses for a brief moment, but when he starts to talk again his eyes light up and shine more than before and a grin spreads across his face.

"_**OHHH!**_ A thought just occurred to me. Isabella here is not getting any younger and I think it is about time she settles down. So may be if your son and name sake over there is willing, our children could be married and that way, we both can be satisfied that our businesses stay within the family, but at the same time, are joined. How does that idea sound?"

He looks from me to my father and then finally to his daughter. Who looks shocked to say the least. I mean I have no intentions of ever wanting to get anywhere near the bitch if I can help it, so I don't want anything to do with her other than taking her company out from under her.

_Hmm...Yea she is gorgeous, I'll admit to that and what I wouldn't give to have her under me..._

_WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU BRAIN... Where the __**hell**__ did that thought come from and why do I suddenly feel drawn to her...SHUT UP! This is so not happening_.

I shake my head trying to get rid of those type of thoughts.

I do want Swan Industries as quickly, quietly and with very little to no bloodshed as possible, so if this is the only way I can get it then maybe it will work. Plus I will get to break her in a bit.

_Stop thinking like that, idiot._ I chastise myself.

When I look to my Father I see that he is nodding his head, just like I thought he would be and that just makes me smile at how predictable he has become. Isabella on the other hand, suddenly stands up and shouts.

"WHAT! YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS DAD; I DO NOT WANT TO BE MARRIED TO THIS MAN WHORE OVER THERE!" Her words making me on edge again.

Charlie looks at his daughter with a stern and fiery glare as he replies with an air of authority to his voice I didn't think he could still muster from his frail and failing body.

"You WILL do as you are told young lady; your mother and I were betrothed to one another from the time we were born. That's how I own half of the businesses that make up Swan Industries and you're lucky I didn't do that to you, granted you and Edward Jr. have not known each other for nearly as long and have come to be very competitive rivals, but this could prevent a war and make both our businesses better in the long run; which is what's more important.

"All you both will have to do is be cordial and civil towards each other and let the rest fall as they may, so long as it doesn't affect the running and inner workings of both Swan Industries and Mason Corporations and is kept private then everything should go just fine. Also you will both have to try and not kill each other."

He looks to me and my father and gives us a small smile, then looking back to his daughter with sad eyes; he continues.

"Plus my little Bell bell, I would like to be able to walk you down the aisle on my own and as things stand now that will not be possible in a few months let alone a few years. And at the rate you're going at with your 'all work and no play attitude' and never allowing yourself to ever get close to anyone to make friends even, let alone take a boyfriend; you are not looking to be slowing down any time soon so this is perfect. Don't you think Ed? Edward Jr.?"

I am speechless.

I don't know what the bloody hell to say, I don't want a wife. I mean, I have never thought about it because I never thought that I would be able to have one, it wouldn't be safe. But I can clearly see that Isabella has the same work ethics as me and that she loves her blood family like me.

I can see the benefits of this idea, I guess, and if all I have to do is sacrifice my single status – and quite obviously stay away from any other woman other than Isabella; which will be hard, but I can tell I would never live to tell the tale of it if I strayed – to prevent many of my men and family members dying from a war, also taking; if only in part, ownership of Swan Industries then surely that's not to bad...right?

I look to my father because I still don't know what to say in response. I can already tell that Isabella is going to fight this at first.

"That would be a wonderful idea Charlie, my good acquaintance! This is perfect and works out in both of our favours. I don't know why I didn't think of it! Brilliant. Just simply brilliant. What do you think, Edward?"

Shit, what do I say? If my father likes this idea and if I know him as well as I think I do; then he has already agreed to this in his mind and there will be no way for me to back out of it, FUCK, I know that no matter what I say I am still going to get married to Isabella Swan; one way or another.

"Um...I can see where the benefits with this...Uh...'arrangement' are and Mr. Swan does perfectly point out things that could...hm...Work, if all parties concerned are in agreeance with one another.

"I will be...Umm...honoured to take Miss. Swan's hand in marriage for the sake of our families and businesses so that they thrive and continue to run smoothly without threat of a war between us and be stronger for it."

_DAMN IT, WHY DID I HAVE TO BE AND ACT ALL NERVIOUS NOW? She is going to think I'm pussy whipped now!_

_Although I'd like to whip her ass..._

_Stop it right there mate, it's no good going into those thoughts if you are never going to get any ever again so shut up and get used to ol' lefty and porn to get off of._

Great now I'm talking to myself. I look to see that my father is nodding at my comments and is looking at Charlie and Isabella with expecting eyes.

"I can't believe you are all agreeing to this, this is my life and I don't want to get married right now!" Isabella sighs, throwing her arms up in the air and getting up to pace the room. She looks to her father after a few tense minutes and sighs again.

Isabella walks up to me then and I tense up expecting the worse, but what I get surprised me.

_I wish I knew what is going through her pretty little head of hers, so far she has done and acted the exact opposite to how I thought she would act._ I think to myself.

She holds her hand out to me and says. "My Grandfather told me once 'The lives of the many outweigh the lives of the few' so while I don't want to do this, I cannot ignore the benefits of it. I will honourably accept and learn to live with this 'arrangement', so long as you agree to a few conditions."

I take her hand and I am momentarily stunned as an electric shock that's somehow different than the one you get from static shoots up my arm from out joined hands. I look at her face and I can tell she notices it to. I come to my senses a few seconds later and reply back to her.

"Your Grandfather was a wise man, I also don't want to do this anymore than you do but I have to admit that while I and my men are really good at what we do, I really don't want a war either.

"I know that I am rather...um...flighty when it comes to women, but if I am being perfectly honest it is about time that I settle down anyway. I couldn't think of a better woman to be getting married to than you, someone who is obviously my equal at heart – from what I have seen here in this room. I will agree to your conditions if you agree to a few of mine."

She looks up at me with her big brown eyes and I can see in them my counter has flared up her competitive nature and I knew that she is just as much a fighter as I am and this marriage will not have a dull moment to it.

**_A/N:- PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU FOR READING._**


	3. Conditions

_**A/N:- HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_

"Well Mr. Mason Jr. I can tell that you and I have some chemistry here and this will be interesting and can work if we do things right. My conditions are:

"One: - I don't want my husband to sleep around on me, I realise that one of your conditions could possibly be that I either sleep with you or allow you to sleep with women of my choosing, which the latter _**WILL NEVER HAPPEN**_!

"So I propose that after we consummate our marriage on our wedding night we can arrange a schedule that suites your needs, but is too my liking. Just at first, we can change things up when needed at a later date after that! Just know that I will not take any shit from you nor will I allow you to be disrespectful to me in anyway.

"Two: - This one is also something I know my father will want to make sure of; you have to treat me like the lady I am. I know that I may be able to handle myself and can come off as a bit of a hot headed bad ass bitch, but if I have to be married I do _NOT_ want my husband to be abusive to me. I will castrate you, if you give me a reason to; without any kind of hesitation I can promise you.

"And lastly: - You should know that, despite the rumours I know are going around about me, I am still very much a virgin. I'm not a virgin to giving oral; sorry dad, but I'm not, however the last guy to try to go further and even touch me down there didn't live to tell the tale of it.

"So please be gentle with me, I know I can be tough as nails when I have to be, but I am not always that tough; however you look after me and show me you can be trust worthy and I will return it all respectfully."

I gasp at her last condition..._**SHE'S WHAT! **_I seriously feel like I am a deer caught in head lights at that.

_**OH. MY. GOD!**__ I had no idea. I just believed the rumours, but __**DAMN!**__ I'll be the only man to ever hit that if I play my cards right!_

I look her in the eyes and tell her with every part of my being. _I don't know where all these feelings and emotions are coming from and they are scaring the shit out of me, but I just feel that this is right and it's suppose to be somehow._

"I will agree to all of your conditions, my mother and then my Aunt taught me the right way to treat a woman like a lady. Yes I know that I am, referring to your earlier comment, a 'man whore', but I never would hit a woman without cause and even then I don't relish it.

"I accept your offer about, and after, our impending nuptials for the sake of this agreement otherwise I would be walking out that door right now and I promise to make your first time as memorable and pleasant as possible under the circumstances.

"I do, after all, still have a heart in my chest somewhere. For the sake of our families I want this to work. I just have a few questions now as well as my own conditions.

"Firstly; you cannot get jealous at every women I speak to, but I promise that I will not stray from you and... as a sign to show you how committed to this arrangement I am, I suggest that we get something more permanent to show that we are taken, other than the standard rings because rings can be taken off.

"Secondly; I want you to move in here with me, but if you don't like my house then we will live where I choose, however I will let you make the house more comfortable and feel like home for you with my input. I will even go as far as saying that if you want I will let you design a home to your liking as long as I get the final say.

"Thirdly; I will help take care of your father, Mr. Swan. I also promise him that I will make sure your every need and desire is addressed and met. I promise to also look after Swan industries with you, if you promise to look after Mason Corporations with me. _**NOT TRY TO TAKE OVER COMPLETELY!**_ If I have a job, you can't complain and vice versa. Maybe we can even double up, if possible.

"Now to my questions and these are not only about you and me, but for the future of our families and Businesses as well. Do you want children one day? Please keep in mind when you answer that, that if we are to be married we need to think about that so I want to know your thoughts on the matter, however we can actually discuss this closer to 'the big day'.

"Will you let me get you a ring? And will you let my sister design your dress? for she is a fashion designer after all and will love to help with the wedding planning, plus I don't trust and can't think of any other person planning my wedding other than my little sister." I give a small smile at my words.

I'm still holding her hand and she is looking at me like I have three heads or something.

After a few minutes she answers me.

"I accept your conditions, but we can discuss your questions and any other finer detail at a later time when I have had some time to think about it more, however to partly answer one question, without going into any sort of detail, I think that later down the road it will benefit the continuance of this arrangement and peace between our families to have a child, but for now let's just focus on one thing at a time..."

She is just about to go on when we are snapped out of our hand lock by my father's excited voice and the clapping of his hands.

"Wonderful!" _**Clap**__._ "Wonderful!" _**Clap**__._ "Wonderful! Just splendid. Now I think we need to celebrate this over dinner with our families, how is tomorrow night for the both you Mr. and Miss. Swan?"

Charlie looks to be just as excited as my father and he seems to have this light in his eyes that wasn't there before. And in that moment I fully respected that man, more than I have for my whole life.

It must be hard to know that you're not going to be around for a lot of things and see your daughter grow up and have a family of her own.

I will never let that happen to me and I am glad that this situation is making me 'man up' in a way, I don't know why I feel this pull to her nor do I know why I suddenly feel protective of her either.

'_I guess I will have heaps of time to figure it out.'_ I think to myself.

"Um...dad what are we going to tell our family? Seeing as we are so close and I can't keep much from them without then getting suspicious." I ask.

My father nods and then after a few moments thought, replies.

"You're right; we have to tell them something. I'll handle your Aunt and Uncle, but you're going to have to handle Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. I suggest you just tell them the truth because they are your closest employees, it could be a good idea if the closest people to us know this information as to not tear a rift and if that happens, this arrangement will become null-en-void."

"Yea, but dad; what am I going to say?" I ask with just the tiniest bit of a whine in my voice and showing that I am still very much a young man at heart, despite being 30.

He chuckles at my tone of voice and obvious lack of insight, which I don't have often and I do not like this fact one bit.

"Oh Eddy my boy" I grit my teeth at that nick name, I have never liked it and he knows it. "All you have to say is that we have come to an arrangement in way of a truce and that will include you getting married to Isabella Swan and our families merging as a result of it.

"Alice will be too busy with her excitement over planning a wedding and wanting to meet her new sister-in-law and making friends that the minor details of why you're getting married with be the last thing on her mind; although you can give her more information if you wish to.

"I know that she doesn't like any of the women that you take to bed most times and can be a bit protective of you when they come around, I realise that I am partly to blame for that and you have been the same way since you were 15 because of it, but your 30 now and your sister has been married for 5 years and Emmett and Rose are married too so you are the odd man out and I think you need to settle down.

"I was like you when I was your age and I settled down with your mother not much older than you, but she and I had been intimate plenty of times and I was seeing her, I just didn't commit til the day she said she was pregnant with you and then when Alice was born and she past away from the heart attack a month after the birth, you and Alice are most important things to me.

"I only want what's best for you both and being a lonely bachelor for life is not it. My only request is I want grandchildren one day and all of that, I want for you to both try and make this marriage a happy one for the both of you.

"I'm proud of you my son, I would never have agreed to this when I was your age and I can now see and tell that you're a better man than I ever was and am." He reached up and sort of brushed his fingers over his face, if I didn't have such good eye sight and if I wasn't as good at observation I would have missed how he lingered over his eyes a little longer.

_Is my father...crying? No way, man! This could not be happening, the last time and only time I have seen my father shed a tear was..._

_Yea, yea you're mother's funeral...get your head into the game mate and pay attention. _I think to myself.

I have never seen my father like this in all my life; I also have never heard him tell me he was proud of me. I just thought he hated me and Alice for my mother's death. That view changed the day he walked Alice down the aisle and showed just how proud of her he was and that he didn't hate her, but I still thought I was different because I am just like him and that's why he strove to make me just like him when he was young.

But now I hear that it is just because he wanted the best for me and that he knew I was a better man than him! Wow that's a lot to take in. I take a deep breath, still kind of shocked at my father's admission, I walk to stand next to his chair where he has been this whole time, I put my hand on his shoulder and smile a true smile that I know he has not seen for a very long time. He looks up at me and mirrors my smile back to me with unshed tears in his eyes.

With as much sincerity I can put in my voice without it breaking with all the emotion that I am feeling right now at his words, I say.

"Thank you dad, that truly means a lot." He places his hand over mine and nods his head in acknowledgement. "Now if you will excuse me I have a few things in my office I have to see to." I turn; start to walk out and then I stop in front of Isabella and Charlie.

I hold my hand out to Charlie and say.

"Sir, I would like to tell you that I will take good care of Isabella. And I would like for you to see my Uncle, for he is a doctor and I'd like to know more about your medical history.

"I have two medical degrees myself and if you allow me I want to help look after your needs; For I look after my family." Before I can continue Charlie speaks up.

"Edward, First of all let me start off by saying you can call me Charlie. Secondly, I'll admit that I am a bit surprised to hear you have two medical degrees. I never knew that you had any interest in medical studies, but I will be more than willing to have your Uncle examine me. Couldn't tell me anything worse than I already know, right?" He chuckles shortly before continuing.

"Lastly you need not help to look after me for I have my own staff for that. But I will warn you now, My Isabella is a stubborn one and she doesn't like people making too much of a fuss over her; however she looks after everyone else's needs before her own, look after her needs first and you'll be looking after my needs in turn."

I nod my head and reply to him.

"As you wish Charlie, and thank you." I turn to look at my Father. "Dad can you set up a time for Charlie to see Carlisle please. Tell them I said hi by the way." I turn to face Isabella now.

"If you are not too busy I would like for you to come to my office, first door on the left from the direction of this office, in say..." I look down at my watch "an hour? And we can talk further, plus you can meet my sister before meeting anyone else.

"She means a lot to me and it _could_ be overwhelming meeting her with too many others around for the first time."

She nods her head in agreement and then turns back to our fathers. I then say an overall 'good bye' and walk out of my father's office. I head to my office in what would be the top floor if my room was not directly above it.

**_A/N:-THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER OR THE STORY OVER ALL._**


	4. Just One More Condition

_**A/N:- SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS AND I REALLY AM SORRY FOR MY LONG ABSENCE FROM WRITING RL HAS KIND OF GOTTEN AWAY FROM ME FOR A LITTLE BIT AND I AM LEARNING TO HAVE BETTER TIME MANAGEMENT SKILLS SO I CAN WRITE MORE AND THEN I WAS HIT WITH A MASSIVE BOUT OF WRITERS BLOCK.**_

**_HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER._**

_**Chapter Four: Just One More Condition**_

I re-designed this main building when I took over, this is on the Mason Estate grounds and we all live here on this property. Alice and Jasper have a smaller house to themselves that our father had commissioned for them as a wedding present, same with Emmett and Rose and my Aunt and Uncle have always had a place of their own on these grounds since my Uncle started working for Mason Corporations and also my mother wanted her only family close to her.

My father and I still live in the main house and I wanted to give him his own space while I had mine. So I expanded it to double its original size and upgraded it, so that the security is way better than the archaic one it had, plus I had to do something with the garage to hold all my cars along with guests and employees cars, the old one was not nearly big enough for just my cars to fit in.

I have the attic space; that I turned into a whole other floor and it's like my little 'home away from home'. I even have a balcony, a music room, outdoor entertaining area and an outdoor Jacuzzi; before me there was a garden that used to be my mother's, but I didn't want it nor did I have the time for it.

I have a Kitchenette, a bathroom, a lounge room complete with couch, a second smaller office and huge screen TV. It's my mini cinema, not to mention my fully automated walk in robe; like the one that is seen in that chick flick...

_Oh man what the hell was the movie that Alice made me watch with her once that had the lady from 'The sound of music'?_...

Oh yes 'The Princess Diaries 2' with Anne Hathaway, totally had to have a guys night after that one. My room is like a large penthouse suite that can couple as a fully self reliant apartment.

Under that are mine and my father's offices. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie have an office/room; complete with bathroom; each here but they don't use them all the time for they don't need to.

Alice works as my assistant and secretary so her office is right in front of mine, so you have to go through hers to even get to mine. There is also a games room here for when we are discussing things with a large group of clients and we wish it to be a more relaxed setting and also a boy's night in or family get together, if we are not in 'the Den'.

The middle floor is my father's bedroom, like me his room and office are directly over each other just the opposite way round of mine. On this level also is a room I call 'The Memories Room', my father wished to have a place to remember my mother and all his old friends and any other mile stone we kids passed growing up and just a place to put little knick knacks and collectables in, as well as all our photo's and valuables that are not in our rooms and offices, it's like one massive safe that takes up two whole rooms.

Also on this floor is the private dining & lounge rooms, which include a private kitchen and a decent sized function room that can hold at least 200 people. It's where we had Alice and Jasper's wedding reception.

On the ground floor is the formal dining room, the formal Lounge room, the Lobby and check point, the kitchens and big entertainment room that Emmett calls 'the Den'. He says that it's because it is actually half a floor down. In this room we have every gaming console and game you can think of and even some you can't.

The basement is actually a two level underground car park that has a sound proof cellar in the lower level. This cellar is actually a bomb shelter and it is where we take anyone that we need to interrogate to.

Many people go in, but not all of them come back out. The upper and main level of this underground car park is mostly for guests to park in, but also for our workers to park. It has a lift and stairs up to the lobby of the house and between the two of its levels. This is where I store my cars in the lock up area.

As I walk into my office, I see Alice talking to Jasper. When I am about half way in they notice me and at the same time Alice is running and jumping into my arms.

"Hi big brother, what have you been doing today? What did papa want? Oh my god you need to have a shave Edward!"

I sigh and raise an eyebrow at her comment while thinking to myself.

_It's nice to see you too Alice._

I look down at Alice, she is only about 4" 11 and she has the perfect hour glass figure even with her small stature. Her hair is jet black with natural streaks of bronze through it, especially in the sun, and she has it styled all spiky and sticking out at in all directions.

Don't know why she got our father's colour hair and I got our mother's, but likely I didn't because I would look silly with black hair. I answer Alice in a business like tone explaining in vague detail what is happening.

"Alice, Dad wanted to talk to me about a truce of sorts with the Swan's. Charlie and Isabella Swan are in his office still, Isabella will be coming down here in an hour and I want you to treat her with respect.

"I will explain everything later, I promise. For now just go back to what you and Jasper were doing and let her in when she get here." I pause mid-step to turn back and give Alice a stern glare.

"And I mean it Alice; don't treat her like an enemy ok. An arrangement has been made between Isabella and me, and I don't want things to start off on the wrong foot. Be cordial and professional with her, she is not just some loose woman coming in to service me like all the others have been. She is different and could very well take you in a fight, and I don't want you two to fight, got that?"

With a nod to Jasper and another brief hug to Alice, I walk into my Office, over to my desk and sit down. I open up my laptop; check my emails and do a few last minute things. I am so engrossed in my work for the day; I don't hear the knock on the door. So when I look up I see that Alice is peeking her head around the door.

I ask in a surprised and curious tone.

"Yes Alice."

"Edward, Miss. Swan is here to see you. She is a little early; would you like me to entertain her til it's time? Or..." I cut her off before she could continue because I don't mind Isabella being early, in fact I like that she is early.

"Send her in please, Alice. And thank you." She closes the door again and the next time it opens, Isabella is walking in; looking sexy as and I can't help but give her a very quick once over.

I stand and motion for her to sit down on the couch in the right hand corner of the room; I follow her and sit on the opposite couch to the one she sits in.

"Would you like a drink, Miss Swan?" I ask.

"No thank you and you can call me Bella. I didn't get to answer one of your questions before and I would like to answer it now to start off our conversation ok. You can get me a ring, if you want to.

"But please don't spend an obscene amount of money on it and make sure it's picked thoughtfully, not just some random one that the thought 'Oh this will do' goes through your head as you pick it ok.

"My favourite gemstone is Emeralds and I prefer them over diamonds, just so you know. As for the something more permanent than rings, we can figure that out later; _much_ later. I will move in with you on one condition..." she pauses and an emotion I can't put my finger on passes across her face and is gone before I can truly get a good look at it.

She continues in a strong voice. "That my father be allowed to stay as close by as possible. There is also no need for you to change things completely for me and also because the house my father and I are in now needs to be upgraded anyway.

"I will let your sister design the dress because if I am to be honest with you I do like some of her work and I will admit that I have actually brought some of her stuff, I never knew that she was your sister, though.

"Is there anything else you want to know about me? I mean I want to get to know you before we are...you know..." she looks so unsure, worried and embarrassed all at the same time.

I know that this is not the most ideal way to start a relationship that's been nothing but near hatred up until this point and really bad beliefs our whole lives. So I finish her sentence.

"Married" I give her a half smile and I see her cheeks flush.

"Yea that" she adds almost under her breath while looking like she is ashamed and embarrassed again and looking at her hands in her lap. I get up, walk over to her and then crouch down in front of her. I place my finger under her chin and bring her face back up to mine.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed or anything like that! I don't want you to be embarrassed to speak your mind; it's actually kind of refreshing to have a decent conversation with a woman for a change.

"Just keep in mind that we are doing this to prevent a war. Maybe someday we can grow to actually have a relationship that loves one another and all that mushy stuff, but for now I am just happy and willing to be friends with you.

"I just have a feeling this will all work out, and to be honest it's scaring the crap out of me and there is not much that can scare me anymore. I have never been in a relationship where I love a person enough to want to get married to them before, so I don't know what to expect out of this or what you expect out of this and also how far you want to go and vice versa.

"So I am just going to try and treat this like a business deal that I can't get out of for the time being, I promise though to keep an open mind once we get settled and used to the idea of being together and see where things lead us. We need to work together here to make this arrangement work, so communicating is key to that.

"I don't know what you want from me and I don't really know what I want from you. But I do know that I don't want a war and I don't want to disappoint my father. You have to promise me though that you will tell me what ever is on your mind and there are no secrets between us from this point on!

"We can talk about that later, for right now though I think I may have something for you." With that I stand and grab her hand, pulling her to her feet. "There is something I want to show you, only my father, mother, my Aunt Esme and I are the only ones to ever see this before and also my father and I are the only ones with access to this room. It's special to the both of us, so will you follow me please."

With that I lead her out of my office, past Alice and Jasper; who are pretty much sucking each other's faces, and out into the hall. I then turn us left, walk to the stairs and go down to the next level.

_**A/N:- AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU FOR READING.**_


	5. A Show Of Heart

_**A/N:- HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT I THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU TWO REALLY QUICKLY TO MAKE UP FOR MY LONG ABCENCE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_

_**Chapter Five: A Show Of Heart**_

I walk us to the large double doors directly in front of us and stop in front of it. Isabella looks like she is confused and awed? So I tell her what is behind this door and what this room is for as I turn to open it.

I step in and turn the lights on.

I hear a sharp intake of breath and turn to see Isabella's shocked expression at the sight before her. She then looks at me with a silent question burning in her brown eyes and I tell her to look around while I go get what we came in here for.

I don't know why I am being this sentimental or anything like that; I really didn't go for all the mushy stuff. But I really want to show her something that was left to me by my mother after her passing to give to the woman I am to wed.

If truth be told I wouldn't have settled down on my own and something tells me that maybe this is fate or some other mumbo jumbo stuff like that.

'_**GOD**__ I am so going to have to have a sparring session with Jasper later after this...maybe he can help me make head and tails of with all these different feelings that I am experiencing right now.'_ I think to myself.

None of the women I have ever had the pleasure of seeing would ever want something as sentimental as this, they were more or less whores that are gold diggers so would more than likely want something from Tiffany or worse.

I just can't explain this pull I feel towards her, not to mention that weird electric shock thing before. I even felt it when I took her hand and lifted her chin up in my office.

_I wonder how it will feel when I get to touch other places..._

_**STOP IT**__! _I yell at myself for that thought.

Shaking my head, I walk over to a cabinet with glass doors that holds all of the more, smaller valuable pieces that we wish to still look at, but we didn't want in either of our rooms/offices.

I put the key in the lock, open the door and pull it open once I hear the click signalling it is unlocked. I reach in and grab my Mother's Engagement ring. It's a single Emerald that has been cut and polished to look like a Diamond, surrounded by individually clawed white and blue Diamonds set in white, yellow and rose gold's.

The main part of the band is Rose gold, the claws holding the white and blue Diamonds is Yellow gold and the main Emerald is set in White gold. I then turn to find Isabella looking at my pride and joy.

My first ever gun. My father gave me that for my 16th birthday (along with my first car, a 1989 Ferrari Testarossa V12 coupe, which I still have). I relock the door I opened and walk over to her.

"That's my baby, my first ever gun. It still works, just so you know and I drive out to the firing range at the back of this estate sometimes just to make sure it still works and to clean it. My father gave it to me for my 16th birthday, I have had a lot of guns since then, but none have been worth keeping like this one because this one was custom made for me.

"Only I can really use it as a result, but I can let you try it out someday if you like. You'll be the first female to ever touch and fire it; even my sister hasn't touched this gun. Don't get me wrong she wants to, but it's my baby." She nods her head at me, cocks her head to the side as if in thought and then looks back up at me.

While she is not as tall as Rosalie's 6"1; she's not as small as Alice's 4"11, she is just nicely in between. The top of her head reaches my shoulder and I'm 6"2 so if I were to kiss her on those plump and lush lips I wouldn't be bending down too much.

Her melodic voice snaps me back to reality.

"I would like that very much Mr. Mas..."

"Edward, please call me Edward. Mr. Mason is for when I work or my father and it makes me feel so old sometimes." I interrupt her. She blushes and again I can't stop staring at her and thinking how beautiful she looks when she blushes.

My hand itches to just run down her cheek.

"Ok, Edward. This room is wonderful, I wish I had thought to make a room like this before..."she looks away from me and I swear I saw a tear running down her cheek and her eyes water.

'_Oh wow I think I am seeing the real Isabella shining through the cool, calm and in control touch cookie that is my rival all these years.' _I think. It makes my heart go out to her for some reason.

I place my hand on the side of her face to make her look back at me, cupping her cheek gently and I feel that weird electric shock thing run up my arm instantly at the contact. When she does look back at me, I can see the unshed tears threatening to fall and a few that have.

I wipe them off and my heart clenches at the sight of her expression.

_What could possibly crack through her tough exterior?_ I ask myself. I start to ask her in a worried tone.

"Bella, what is wrong? Please tell me, I know this situation is not normal but I don't want you to be upset. We can find another way, if it's not what you want..." she interrupts me by placing one of her long, slender, delicate fingers over my lips. My breathing halts for a moment at the gesture.

"No, that is not the reason for my tears. My mother was murdered on my 16th birthday right in front of me and this is the reason why I became an assassin in the first place. To avenge her, but then I found out she was murdered to get back at my father for a debt that he and my mother had."

She takes a deep breath and steps away from me, looks at my baby again before turing back to me and continuing.

"I found out the hit was ordered by the Volturi family cartel. My parents debt was actually an arrangement with Aro Volturi that there first born be handed over to them, if the child is a girl then she will be married off to his son.

"Whose wife's and girlfriends, I have since found out, have a way of turning up dead. My father never knew that I went to find my mother's killer. When I found out about the arrangement, I confronted him about it and he told me that they couldn't follow through with the deal.

"They knew how ruthless Aro's son is and didn't want me to suffer the same fate; they loved me too much and just knew in their hearts that I was meant for something better.

"Then 5 years ago we learned that he had a rare form of cancer and it is a slow progressing one. We don't know when his last day will be and every specialist we have ever gone to still can't help with that or anything else other than to make him comfortable and to keep up chemo and radiation therapies and hope they do something.

"If I had a room like this I could come and sit in it when I feel like I am forgetting my mother. I also wish she could have been here. All I really have left of her is the memory of the life in her beautiful hazel green eyes leave, how her blood felt on my hands and how it smelt.

"I can't even remember the good times with her, don't get me wrong we have photo's and video's of her, but I don't have the time or a private enough place to look at them and so I guess I have never really grieved the loss of her and my father's slow death is just starting to catch up on me now."

After she finishes talking I don't know what makes me do it, but I wrapped my arms around her and give her the most loving and caring hug I have ever given anyone in my whole life that I can remember. I lean down and whisper into her ear.

"Then I will make you a room just like this for just you." She pulls away from me suddenly and I think for a moment she is going to yell at me or even hit me, so I tense up, but when I see the heart melting smile on her face I relax.

It's right then I realise I am a goner and I start falling for her.

_**A/N:- AS ALWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK AND ANYTHING ELSE. **_


	6. Telling Alice and Jasper

_**A/N:- ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS AND GALS, I HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTER ALREADY WRITTEN BEFORE WE GET TO ANOTHER POSSIBLY, BUT HOPEFULLY NOT TOO, LONG BREAK BUT BLAME IT ON WRITER'S BLOCK.**_

_**Chapter Six: Telling Alice and Jasper**_

"You would do that for me?" she asks me in shock. I nod my head and she suddenly wraps her long, slender but toned and strong arms around my neck and hugs me. I can't stop the smile and small chuckle that I give in response.

When she pulls away, she looks down at my hands and notices I am holding something. I follow her gaze and realise I have not shown her the ring.

I hold out the little black box and see that her hands shake slightly as she takes it and opens it. She gasps as she sees the ring and I begin to tell her its meaning and everything about it in a voice that is thick with emotions I never knew I could feel.

"This is what we came in here for. It was left to me by my mother, who passed away about a month after Alice was born when I was 5, I was to give this to the woman I chose to marry and if I am to be brutally honest with not only you, but myself as well then I would not have been getting married for a very long time, if ever, Because I don't think I am worthy of another's love.

"I hope you don't feel offended by that, but it's just how I feel. I am not good at dealing with emotional problems, but I feel this weird pull towards you and for some reason it feels right to at least give you the option of wearing this ring."

She looks down at it again and I see another tear fall down her cheek, so I wipe it off and continue so she knows the full significance behind it.

"When you said you like Emeralds over Diamonds, I thought of my mother's ring because my mother didn't like Diamonds much either and when my father went to get her a ring to propose to her with he got her this very ring.

"She was three months pregnant with me when he proposed. So it covers your request of being thoughtful and also not expansive, even though I know my father spent a lot on it originally but it was not on you so I am hoping that small technicality is overlook-able enough.

"It's an Emerald that is cut and polished to look like a Diamond with white and blue Diamonds surrounding it, all set in the three different types of Gold; he had it especially made for just her.

"I would be honoured if you wear this and I know my father would too, even if he never says it." I get down on one knee because that's what I think is the most romantic way to propose and hold her left hand that still clutches my mother's ring.

I take the ring out of the box in her hand and slide it onto the third finger on her left hand, only to be amazed that it fits perfectly on her soft and delicate finger. I look up at her in surprise and she looks back at me with the same expression. It's almost like she was made for this ring, I don't know, I just really can't shake these types of thoughts and feelings in my mind and body.

I stand up and try to lighten the mood as I say.

"Good, I don't have to get it resized." She starts to laugh at this and the tension instantly leaves.

'_OH THANK THE STARS.'_ I think to myself because that would have just been awkward. Once we have both sobered up, I say.

"I think it be best to go back to my office and discuss things like prenuptials, if you want one that is, I for one don't mind either way so it's up to you. I know that it will mean war if we are to get a divorce so I don't think we need one.

"I also want to talk to Alice and Jasper while you are here and then you can go back to your home and finalise whatever you need to before you move in here and dinner tomorrow night.

"Just before you leave though we will organise another day for us to spend together and talk more, set up dates for things and other such stuff. Don't let Alice corner you to tell her the date of the wedding because we still need to discuss that and it is also up to how long your father feels he can still walk you down the aisle, my Uncle Carlisle can help to determine that too."

She nods her head slowly, takes a look around us again and responds in a voice unlike any I have heard from her so far. This one more beautiful than all the others and that is saying something.

_Ok big girl...shut it and listen to her._

"Sounds like a very good plan, Edward. And thank you for the ring, I am truly honoured that you thought to give me this family heirloom that must mean a lot to you. I promise to look after it and value it, it is a good thing I seem to be the same ring size as your mother though." She gives me a big smile that just make my blacked heart melt into pieces and turn red again.

_When did I start becoming such a pussy?_

_Oh shut up and enjoy this, you idiot! It's not like you were ever going to settle down and this way you never have to worry about getting any ever again, not to mention you get to hit some serious ass that no one else has ever hit before._

Even my thoughts are conflicting. We walk back out of the room, I lock it and then we turn to go back up to my office. When we get there we see Alice and Jasper still in the same position that we left them in, minus both their tops and Jasper practically has my sister's skirt up under her arm pits and she has no undies on.

This is _**not**_ how I ever wanted to see my little sister and I have to fight the urge to go over and punch Jasper in the head for treating her like this, but I need to remember that they don't know we were going to be as quick as we were; can't blame them really, what with my history and all with women.

I look at Bella..._I love how her preferred name sounds in my head, I wonder how it's going to feel actually saying it_...and see that she is blushing.

I turn back and look at the happy couple and clear my throat. They both jump and turn to look around at who made the noise, Bella chuckles and I can't help but join in at the looks on Alice and Jasper's faces.

To say that the sight is priceless is an understatement. I look back at Bella and I say in an amused, but stern tone.

"Um...Alice and Jasper can you join Bella and myself in my office as soon as is possible please, we have a few things to discuss with you." I then walk into my office with Bella following closely behind me, while we hear Alice and Jasper trying to straighten their clothes.

_Yep I really like how her name sounds coming out of my mouth. Can't wait to be moaning it and screaming it soon..._

_Oh for the love of all that's holy, she is a virgin for crying out loud. She more than likely will not know what the hell to do._

_All the better really if I am to be honest, it means she has no bad habits yet and I can teach her to do things just how I like them..._

_Ok you have got to stop thinking like this man, FOCUS!_

God I hate my inner voice some times, he is really annoying. I motion for Bella to sit down on the couches we were on before we went to 'The Room of Memorabilia' – _that is actually a better name for it_ – and then I sit down next to her on the same couch.

"Are you alright with me sitting next to you?" I ask her, unsure if she really wants me to be this close to her or not.

"Of course I am alright with you sitting next to me; you are my _fiancée_ now after all and may as well start looking the part." She replies with a short nervous chuckle. I smile at her and she blushes again. I love her blush, it's beautiful and endearing.

I am just lifting my hand to brush it over her cheek when Alice and Jasper walk in.

"So what did you want to talk to us about, big brother?" Alice asks in her normal carefree chipper voice. I take a deep breath because I know that she is going to go ape over this news and I am glad that I wanted to talk to her before we broke it to the rest of the family.

"Well Alice; and Jasper, you two are my closest family. And also as my Assistant and second in command you need to know this before anyone else. Alice you have to promise that you will keep this secret til father and I announce it at the formal dinner tomorrow night!

"As you both know Bella and I; along with both of our Father's, have come to an arrangement in place of a truce. This 'arrangement' is that Bella and I will be married and as such our two families will be merged as one.

"This will help prevent a war that neither of our sides can win and both Bella and I will give our father's something that they want more than anything by both of us settling dow..."

"YOU'RE GETTING WHAT!" Alice screeches and rushes over to Bella, who stiffens and tenses beside me, and picks up her left hand only to find our mother's ring. She's only ever seen photo's of mother wearing it.

Alice, turning her head to look at me then silently asking _'is this mamma's ring'_ with her eyes through tears that are threatening to fall and I simply nod my head to confirm her silent question.

Then true to Alice's personality she starts to bounce on the spot and squeals, and then exclaims.

"OMG! This is so exciting, congratulations guys. You have to let me and Aunt Esme plan your wedding, please? And oh I know the perfect design for your dress Isabella and don't worry Edward I have a Tux for you..."

"ALICE! Slow down would you! One thing at a time, Please! Now let me finish." I shout and say to her. She settles back into her seat next to Jasper and lets me get back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.

"As I was saying, we will be getting married and we will be having a formal dinner tomorrow night, but I wanted you both to know from me and because Bella was going to be here I thought I could introduce you both to her first.

"So Alice, Jasper; I would like you to meet my wife to be, Isabella Swan." I gesture to Bella and she gets up with her hand extended.

To both mine and Bella's surprise Alice jumps up again and gives Bella a hug saying "Oh Isabella, we are going to be great friends one day. I just know it!" Bella replies to her.

"Bella, please you can call me Bella." I see her cheeks turn red as she blushes and I can now tell that she does this with regularity that is unusual, I have to ask her about that later because she does it when she is embarrassed, but also at other times for other reasons..._hmm interesting_.

Standing up and walking up to Bella, Jasper holds out his hand towards her as he says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, and please forgive my wife here. I can tell that you will be good for Edward to have around. I hope you can tame and keep him in line as well as soften his heart a little outside of business hours." Jasper shakes Bella's hand and again Bella blushes.

"I'll sure try my best. I do love a challenge after all, I can't wait to get to know you both better and I really do feel like everything will work out for the best. And Alice I want to let you know that before I met Edward and found out you are his sister I have liked your designs and style.

"So it will be a great honour if you are able to design my dress, if you are too busy though than that's ok. I would just like to have a say in it though, you know have the final word on the design before you make it..."

Bella looks down at her watch and then back up at me; she continues in her stern business tone and damn is it hot! "Well Edward, Alice and Jasper; if there isn't anything else we need to discuss today than I have to be going now so that I can get a few of my affairs in order.

"Edward, can I grab your number so that we can keep in touch with one another and I do mean a _direct_ number. I will give you mine as well, I also want yours too, Alice."

"Oh sure Bella, here let me get it for you." I jump up and run, yes actually _RUN_, to my desk to get my card. I hand the card and my phone to her. She looks down at both the items in her hands and looks confused when she looks back up at me. I say to her with slight amusement in my voice.

"The card is so you have every number of mine, but I will put my personal phone number straight into your phone if you let me, not many people have my private personal number. My phone is so you can add your number straight into my phone. It's just easier." realisation crosses and spreads over her face and forms a silent 'oh'.

She then puts the card in her purse and programs her number into my phone. She then hands me hers, I almost drop it in shock at how old it looks compared to my iPhone. She giggles at my expression before she replies with.

"What? I like my Black Motorola V3 razor; I don't see the need to replace it as it's still perfectly useable. All I need it to do is make and receive calls as well as send and receive text messages." She shrugs her shoulders and I shake my head at her while programming my number into her phone, all the while thinking to myself of a way I can get her a new phone.

Not a flashy one because from what I have learned so far she would never accept it, but one that is better than this thing I am holding.

"Here you go Bella, do you need me to call for a driver to take you where you need to go? I know my father will have seen to your father's needs while we have had this time together and I guess you would have made sure of that before you came to see me." I ask her.

"Um...if it's not too much trouble, yes please. My dad's driver took him where he needs to be and I was just going to call a cab to get home." She replies in her modest manner and a rather sheepishly embarrassed tone. Blushing, yet again!

"No! That's not a problem at all; your safety is of the utmost importance to me now. So just tell Jasper where your home is and he'll take you. I'll hire you another driver to be at your disposal later. Please take care and I will see you tomorrow night, unless you wish to see and talk to me before then."

With that she turns and starts to walk to the door, but suddenly turns back, runs over to me and gives me a hug while stretching up to whisper in my ear.

"Thank you, I have never had someone take care of me. So please accept my apologies ahead of time for any stubbornness in the future." She kisses my cheek and then follows Jasper out the door, leaving me with my little pixie of a sister.

**_A/N:- AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS AND LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU NEED EXPLAINED OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT._**


	7. Family Dynamics & an Unexpected Surprise

_**A/N:- HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE!**_

_**Chapter Seven: Family Dynamics and an Unexpected Surprise**_

"Oh you're so cute together. I am so happy for you, but are you really sure about this, getting married to someone that has been your enemy and rival for a long time now?" Alice asks me.

I sigh and try to convey my jumbled thoughts and feelings as best as I can to my little sister.

"Ally, I don't know how to explain this, but I just feel something towards her that isn't hatred now that I have met her. I am not really sure what I feel where she is concerned; all I know is that I really do hope that this marriage works and we can actually grow to...I guess, 'love' each other one day." I sigh and sit down on the couch very heavily, then continue. "I just don't know Ally. I don't know what I feel anymore, it's all so confusing.

"It's like I walked into Dad's office feeling like a massive change coming my way and I leave there being _engaged_. I don't know how to wrap my head around that, I don't know how to be with just one woman and I don't want to sleep around on her.

"Not to mention that _**is**_ one of her conditions when she agreed to this. I don't want to break this because I don't want a war that could hurt you or anyone else of our family, but I also don't want to hurt her, for some reason.

"I feel very protective of her, for some reason that I can't explain. I'm scared Ally, help me please." I tell her and plead with her while putting my head in my hands. She and my Aunt are the only ones to ever see me like this. Alice comes, sits down next to me and puts her arm around my shoulders.

"Well my big brother, I think what you feel is love. And you're scared because you have never let anyone other than us in, and even than you have not let us in too much because you feel like it's you're burden to bare everything, in a way to protect us.

"I know that Aunty Esme and I are the only ones to see you at your worst and that it's hard to even think about letting another soul in, but I think she is your other half, you're soul mate.

"I don't know, but I just get this sense that she was meant to be with you and us all. I believe everything happens for a reason and that reason may not always be clear at first, or ever, but it's a reason none the less and we should not question it if it is good. And this will be good, I just know it will."

And with that she kisses my head and walks out of my office leaving me dumbfounded. What the hell is all that about love and reason's for everything? Did she really think and mean that I could be falling in _**LOVE**_ with Bella?

I mean I guess she could be right because just thinking about hurting her and seeing her hurt makes my heart ache in response.

Oh god I think Alice _**is**_ right, I think I _**am**_ starting to fall for this woman. I sigh out of frustration and get up to go back over to my desk. I start to look up the digital design plans for the Mason Estate and the main house that my father and I live in.

Bella wants her father to live close to her and I don't want to move out of this house; as well as wanting a place to build her a room like my memories room, so how do I put the two together..._hmm, _I think to myself, _there has got to be somewhere on this Estate that I can do something on!_

As I look I see that at the back of the main house; well more like castle really because of the size of it now, there is the perfect place that gets the sun in the morning til about early afternoon and is protected by the main house, be closer to Carlisle's house with direct access to the driveway there and is right under my balcony which I can have a stair case and lift put in so Bella has access to her father and anything else she would love to have in this mini house/ apartment.

_Hmm..._ Yes that will be the perfect solution to the problem. I work on the plan a little more and then save it to show Bella my draft idea later. I call Emmett and tell him to grab his sex-on-legs wife and come to my office.

I walk over to my bar, grab a glass and my bottle of JD and then open the bar fridge to get the cola. Just as I pour it, I hear a loud knock on the door and as I turn around I see 'the big man' himself walk in followed by the original beautiful bitch herself, must have interrupted something because they don't look impressed.

"Ah Emmett, Rosalie, thank you for being prompt, I trust that I didn't interrupt anything that was terribly important because I have some news to tell the both of you. Now, I have already told Alice and Jasper, but you're mother and Father; Emmett, will be told at the formal dinner being held tomorrow night so I would very much appreciate you both holding your tongues about this til then." I say to them.

I was going to talk to them nicely, but then I thought that if I was Emmett being 'the jokester' that he is wouldn't take it seriously, but if I use my business tone then he will. They nod their heads in acknowledgement and I motion for them to sit down in the chairs in front of my desk, in an effort to keep this a business like as possible.

I sit in my chair, facing them. Taking a deep breath I steel myself for their reactions. Rosalie will instantly demand a prenup. or something like that, and I already asked Bella if she wants one and she declined the offer; seeing as we both have almost the same amount of money and I guess a war starting is a good deterrent for us to let things fall apart or be petty towards the other.

Plus we'd both have to sign paper work about the ownership of half of our Businesses. Maybe we can come up with another name for both and then it will truly be a merger.

_Hmm...I like the sound of that one, buddy...now if only we could get sweet and innocent Bella to bend over this desk and..._

_**STOP IT! FOCUS! NOW!**_ I scream at myself.

God I am really starting to hate my horny teenage side and wish it would just go away sometimes. I am glad though that I am behind this desk because Emmett and Rosalie would see the bulge in my pants at the little fantasy I almost just had.

Emmett will more than likely think of all the women that I will be missing and all the class A lays that he would score for me because he can't do that himself for obvious reasons. Although I do think that Rosalie is a very generous and trusting woman, letting her husband not only run and control half of the more reputable brothels, strip clubs, escorts services and other such forms of things and women that can be brought, used and rented for all types of sexual interactions.

"Well, Eddie-boy, spill!" Emmett said in his normal impatient manner, which can get annoying at times but is very handy in others. I take another deep breath and say, still keeping the business tone to my voice.

"Well as you know, I have had my eyes on Swan Industries for some time now, but there is no way that we could ever gain any part of it without a war being started that is until today. My father, Mr. and Miss. Swan and I have sat down – ooh...over, I'd say, about an hour ago now – and discussed ways that we can merge the two and our families together.

"Since Mr. Swan is ailing and he thought it was time for his daughter to settle down, he suggested that she and I get married..."

"_**WHAT!**_ THERE IS NOW WAY THAT WOULD WORK, THE LEGAL RAMEFICATIONS OF THIS IF IT DOESN'T WORK OUT WILL BE MASSIVE. Please tell me you didn't agree to this, Isabella Swan could stab you in the back when you least expect it, from all that I have heard."

Rosalie shouted at me, with obvious outrage. Standing up out of her chair and leaning on my desk with her palms flat down on the top. I feel my own rage at her last comment come up to the surface; it takes me by surprise for a moment.

But then I remember what Alice said to me earlier about how my feelings for Bella were already very strong and may even be the start of me falling in love with her. I just want to punch Rose for that comment, but instead I just take a deep breath and continue on what I was saying and tell her off at the same time.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen you may be the lawyer here, but I am the boss and run things here. My father has my respect as my elder and his opinion is very highly valued by me. He thinks this suggestion is great and the more I think about it, the more I can see the benefits of it.

"One benefit is that I will own half of Swan Industries and this will prevent an all out war that will and can wipe everything we have _**all**_ worked so hard to build. Yes one down side is that I have to give up half of Mason Corporations, but at the same time what I gain will be worth it.

"Isabella Swan, before today was my enemy, but there is more to her when you meet her than any rumour that has ever been put forth about her. I have agreed to a few conditions and she has done the same for me, while we will not be having any actual prenup. agreements between us, there will be documents to sign, go over and discuss about everything that will all be set up at a later date.

"So don't worry that pretty little head of yours Rose, I am not going to go into this without all my bases covered as much as I can, plus we both know that it means an instant war if one of us break anything anyway.

"You may leave now, but please be back here for a formal dinner in the formal dining room at 7 pm sharp, where my father will announce this to Esme and Carlisle. Til then Rose, I am going to send you every condition I set to Bella when she agreed to this in my Father's office and anything else you need to draw up as part of our marriage agreement and licence. I will also let Bella know that she should do the same, that way it is all in writing. Understood?"

I look at the couple and they nod their heads, Rose gives a little huff but quickly storms off to her office I presume, while Emmett just sits in the chair.

"Is there something else you'd like to add Emmett?" I ask him.

"Well I...I just can't believe you are finally giving in to the temptations of a lone pussy. Never thought you were the type, now how am I supposed to test my new girls out? But other than that I think it's great you're settling down man!

"And don't worry about my Rosie she'll come around. I can't wait to meet this girl that will be a part of our family now." He replies with a sad yet amused tone.

Don't know how that one is possible, but that's Emmett for you.

"Em my man, you can still road test your new girls out with some of your regulars. Just ask them if they are willing to get a free girl, or two, for however long they want, within whatever time limit you set and any other guide line you put stipulate to test drive new girls you have and give them a survey or something to fill out at the end. I am more than sure that some would love the Idea of something for free.

"Plus I can help to type up the survey for them to fill out if you want? Give them the check list that I would go off..."I pause and we both give a short laugh before I continue.

"Thank you for understanding though Em, it means a lot. You'll be meeting Bella and her ill father tomorrow night. And no Emmett you will not catch anything from him either." I give him a man hug, shake his hand and he is off to more than likely go down to 'The Den' so I turn back to what I was doing, when I get a call on my personal line.

I didn't even look at the Caller I.D.

"Hello?" I ask and the angelic voice I hear on the other end makes my heart jump. She sounds sort of nervous. Seemingly in one breath Bella says.

"Hello, Edward. Um...Would it...um...be ok if you could...um...come over here, I wish to give you something and I would like to give it to you before tomorrow night. Also would like it very much if I can get to know you a little more before then too and so I'm...um...hoping you're...um...not too busy to come straight over."

I reply rather excitedly as I feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Of course I can come on over right now. I'll leave as soon as I hang up, just give me your address and I'll be right there." My stomach grumbles and I realise that I haven't had anything to eat today.

_Should I suggest it now or should I just wait? Oh hell I'll ask now._

"Um...Bella can I ask you something?" I say in a similar tone of voice she had spoke in because I am nervous of her answer, but I also want to ask to see if she would even like the idea of having dinner with just me.

"Yea sure, fire away." She answers sort of unsure like. I take a deep breath and just come out and ask her.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? We can decide where to go or what to do for it when I get to your house, if you want to that is, if not it's..." I'm interrupted by her quick and breathless 'yes I would like that'.

I'm gobsmacked at her answer, but I quickly recover and tell her that is great, she gives me her address and I see that it's only 20 minutes away from here.

"Ok great, I will be over in about 20 minutes." I tell her.

"I'm looking forward to your arrival. Just press the button on the intercom when you get to the gate and I will open it to let you in." She replies. My heart rate picks up at the sound of her breathy tone.

"See you soon." I say then hang up. I put my phone back in my pocket, close my laptop and walk quickly out of my office; closing the door behind me as I left.

I wave good bye to Alice and Jasper, who are sitting on the couch again but thankfully not sucking each other's face this time. Alice asks with curiosity thick in her voice.

"Where are you going?"

"Out to get some dinner for myself because I need to think about everything with no distractions and I want to get out of the house. I'll be back later." I answer her politely, I hate when she tries to get all mother hen on me and she didn't need to know my every movement all the time.

I can't be bothered to tell her where I really am going because I just couldn't be bothered and it will have her going into a million and one questions and such.

_**So not in the mood for that!**_

I run all the way down to the basement, not stopping for anything. I run over to the key locker where all the keys are kept secure and it's also where I can buzz open the locked off area that holds all my cars and I grab the keys to my sliver Volvo.

I know that it's not my most flashiest car or even my fastest one, but it's my everyday city car and it's the one I use for casual drives around. I knew that if I had picked any other car I have and then get spotted by someone out of the front windows or if someone came to see which car I took then they would know something was up.

I turn on the car and as I program Bella's address into the GPS, I think of all the things that Bella could want to give me. Can it be some kind of ring as well? Because that will save me going into a jewellery store.

I drive out of the underground car park and off towards the woman I am marrying for the sake of our families and businesses with a growing lightness within my heart that has never been there before.

_**A/N:- PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER**_


	8. Gift Revealed

_**A/N:- HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER PLEASE ENJOY**_

I pull up to a modest two story mansion; it's long rather than tall. I have to admit it is beautiful in its simple modesty. I push the button and the intercom crackles as I hear Bella's voice come over the speaker.

"State your name and Business." Her tone is curt, irritated and out of breath, but still business like and polite. _If that even makes sense, probably doesn't and I don't know how she can pull it off but she does. It's still sexy as._

"I am Edward Cullen and I am here to see Isabella Swan." I say in a tone that is polite, but to the point as well. I don't know how many would be listening to this and don't know how much others in her organisation and/ or house hold here knew about the situation and our arrangement.

"Hold on a moment." She tells me and then the gates start to swing open. I roll up my window and start to drive up the rest of the way to the house as soon as the gap is big enough. I hear it close behind me as soon as I pass through it.

I pull up to the house and park my car. I can't see anyone to take my keys and park my car, and I am glad for that because I don't like many people touching my cars. I walk up to the door and just as I am about to knock on the door, it opens to reveal Bella.

"Hi, do you not have staff to open your doors and answer your gate?" I ask with nervous amusement. She replies in a somewhat nervous tone that had a little excitement to it and blushes.

"Normally I do, but I dismissed them for the evening. My Father stay's at the hospital tonight so I am all alone and normally I don't mind, but I thought that it will be perfect to be able to talk to you freely and without interruptions. Also when you asked about having dinner together I thought I...um...could...um...cook for you?"

"You can cook? Really? I never pegged you for one to be able to cook, you just keep surprising me more and more every moment I spend with you. Your thoughtfulness is welcomed though.

"I hope you know that you don't have too because I am more than willing to pay for dinner. Don't ever feel obligated to impress or please me ok, I like your independence and strong will its refreshing." I smile at her and her cheeks flush again.

Bella motions for me to come inside and follow her to the kitchen. We walk down the hallway next to the stair case til we come to the last door. She opens it and we go inside.

The kitchen is impressive! It's like my formal kitchen at home, but in a smaller space. I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights because Bella is giggling in front of me while leaning on a counter. She asks me through her giggles.

"H-H-Have you...n-n-never s-s-seen...a k-kit-kitchen before?" I start to laugh with her, step towards her and then taking her in my arms I reply in a whisper into her ear.

"Of course I have silly girl, but I am impressed you could fit a kitchen like this in a space this size because your kitchen looks like my formal one at my home..." then I add in an even quieter whisper as my lips brush her ear lobe "Your laughter is heavenly, by the way." I then leave a kiss on her temple as I pull away from her.

She is breathing hard and her eyes are closed so I ask her knowing full well what is wrong with her. "Are you alright Bella?"

She replies in a shaky voice. "U-u-um...yea I...um...I'm all g-g-good, I will just go get dinner ready." And she walks off to the oven and pulls out what looks and smells like lasagne. I groan out loud because I love lasagne, it's not my favourite meal, but it's up there on that list.

Bella looks at me funny and I shake my head as she plates up dinner and walks back over to me with two forks. She then reaches up and grabs two glasses and goes over to the fridge, she gets an unlabeled bottle of wine and pours some into our glasses.

She motions for me to sit in the table behind me, that I totally didn't see and I pick up the bottle and glasses to help her. I let her sit first before sitting myself and I hear her let out a short giggle before coughing.

I sit and pick up my fork to my mouth, dipping it into the food on the way and OH MY GOD! It is absolutely delicious! I moan at the taste and she gives me a funny look again.

"Bella, did you make this yourself? Because I think I will hire you as my personal chef, this is delicious and this is a great compliment coming from me because my Aunt is a great cook, when I get to eat her cooking."

"Yes I did, I made it earlier to have for dinner anyway and I didn't know what you liked, but I thought that you can't go too wrong with lasagne. I am glad you like it though; no one has ever told me that I am good with my cooking, I mean I knew that they liked whatever I would cook, but they never said anything other than thank you." She replies in a rather shy tone while blushing again.

"Well then let me be the first to say to you that you are not only a magnificent cook; one that would make the top chef's in several of my exclusive restaurants hideaway in shame; but a stunningly beautiful one at that! Thank you, this is without a doubt the best meal I have ever had." She looks into my eyes trying to search for something and I look back at her with nothing but sincerity for everything I just said.

My body starts to lean in of its own accord, while I am still looking her in the eye and our lips meet in a soft yet passionate kiss. I feel that jolt of electricity go through me and startle me a little bit, but as soon as this registers with me I realise that it must have startled her to because she jumps back and stands up against the wall behind her.

Her breathing is rapid and her eyes are closed shut tightly for a moment til she hears the scraping of my chair as I stand up and with my hands held in front of me, palms up facing her I ask.

"Bella, are you ok? Did I do something wrong? I am just as surprised as you with that kiss and we can talk about it. I would say I am sorry for kissing you, but I am not sorry. However I am sorry for startling you, that I didn't mean.

"Please Bella, talk to me?" I see her relax a little bit and she comes back to the table and sits back down.

She takes a deep breath before saying in a shaky tone.

"I am not sorry that happened either, but I have never been kissed before. The guys I have had to get close to have only ever wanted oral and they never liked to kiss me so that just shocked me a little..." she looks up at me then and with a fire in her eyes that I haven't seen before now and then she continues in a professional business like edge to her voice.

"I would like to try that again, but I have to give you something first. Follow me please." And with that she gets up and starts to walk towards the door. In the doorway she stops and turns while holding her hand out for me to take.

I am all too willing to do just that and gladly follow her back down the hallway we came to the kitchen in and turning left to go up the stairs to the second floor.

Once on the second level we then turn right and go into a room that looks to be a library of some sort. It has floor to ceiling book shelves filled with books, but it also has this floor to ceiling, wall to wall window and a lounge area in the middle of the room.

She walks over to a desk that is to the left of the room, opens a draw and gets out a set of keys. She then moves over to a door that is just behind this desk and opens it to reveal a small room with filing cabinets and many locked draws in it; sort of like what you would see in a Bank Vault where the safety deposit boxes are.

She doesn't stop until she is standing in front of the last row of locked draws to the right of the room, opens one, retrieves something from it and promptly closes the draw back up afterwards.

She says with a giggle as she hands me a small box.

"This was my Grandfathers, he gave it to me to give to the man I was going to marry. I know it's cheesy and all and you did give me your mother's ring, but it will mean a lot to me if you will wear it. I hope you don't mind wearing the Swan family Crest on your finger though."

I open it to see that it is indeed a ring that has a beautiful engraving and embellishments of white, blue and green on it in the shapes of a swan in a pool with a little bit of greenery. What looks like diamonds are set in place of the eyes on the Swan and little sapphire and emerald accents are there as well.

Wow I can't believe this beautiful woman wants to give me something of value to her family like this. I am blown away with the thoughtfulness of this simple gesture because she didn't have to give me this, just like I didn't have to give her my mother's ring.

So maybe this marriage will not be as loveless as I thought at first.

_To __**ME**__! The cold hearted monster. Why would she want to do that! _Ithink to myself.

_Well why did you want to give your mother's ring to her huh?_

_Because it was meant for me to give to my wife...dar!_

_Yea you keep telling yourself that buddy. _

Man what the hell is going on with my brain.

I must have a weird look on my face because anger flashes across her face and she snatches the ring back out of my hands and makes to step away from me. I grab her around her waist and bring her close to my body.

I growl into her ear.

"Give me my gift back Isabella; you didn't give me a chance to get over the shock of being given something that has so much meaning. No one has ever done that for me. Yea birthdays are pretty important, but all I ever get is things that have money value; not that I don't like anything I have ever been given, it's just that it had no history and no emotion to it."

She tries to squirm out of my grasp, but fails and she yells at me then.

"Let me go you brute and I will give it back to you. I just have never given anything to anyone like this before and by you not responding to me straight away I didn't know what to do and I snapped."

She pouts and I lean in to kiss it away before replying while holding out my hand to her, palm up.

"It's ok Bella, I understand and I am sorry. Can I please have your gift back so I can see if it fits and find out if we need to go to the jeweller to resize it." I smile my crooked grin and her breathing picks up again.

She returns a smile of her own to me and places the black box in my hands again as if it is something to be worshiped. I reopen it, take it out and just look at it again for a few minutes before putting it on the ring finger of my left hand.

I feel a tingling and stinging sensation in my eyes that I have not felt since my mother's funeral when I was 5.

I look at my hand as I wiggle my fingers in the bright lights and watch as the gems sparkle and refract the light for a moment before looking up at her with tears in my eyes, a smile on my face and say with pride in my voice.

**_A/N:- PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS_**


	9. Best Goodnight EVER

_**A/N:- HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT**_

_**Chapter Nine: Best Goodnight Ever**_

"I am more than willing to wear this on my finger. Thank you for giving me something that means so much to you, no one has ever been like this with me...or this kind to me before." I pause and look at the ring again on my finger and ask with a nervous laugh.

"Um...what finger do I wear it on? Is this the one it goes on?" she gives me a brilliant smile in return and moves to take my left hand and leans down to leave a kiss on my knuckle above the ring and then one on the ring itself.

She looks up at me and speaks in a soft voice. "This was my Grandmothers gift to him the day they got married; I have her ring too but that was given to me when I turned 16 as a family heirloom because it is tradition for the first born daughter to get it and I have never worn it because it doesn't fit me, but I have always wanted to get that fixed.

"So I'll get that fixed and we will be a match, but mine will go on my other hand. It truly means so very much to me that you have accepted this...I don't know why, but I just get this feeling like this is supposed to be. This just feels right...do you know what I mean or do you think I'm a loon?"

I place both my hands on either side of her face and reply.

"I feel that too, I get this weird shock every time I touch you and I have no idea what it means, but I love it all the same and I also feel this kind of pull towards you that I just can't explain either and I just can't fight it. Not that I want to, that is."

With that I lean into her again and capture her lips in gentle and soft kiss, which she returns with passion and fire. Soon we both pull away for air and we pant trying to regain oxygen. We are mere inches apart, and her eyes are still closed as she regains her composure.

She then pulls slowly away from me, takes my hand, leads me back out of the Vault like room and back out to the library. We move to sit in front of the floor to ceiling windows and just talk for hours about our likes and dislikes.

I found out we share similar music and books, but I love Cars where she loves Bikes.

_That shit is so hot by the way! I swear I had instant wood after she said that! _

It's one am before we know it and she is yawning.

_Oh God I can't wait to get my dick in there! It looks just so warm and inviting._ I think to myself

_**SHUT THE FUCK UP DUDE!**__ Don't start thinking like that just yet!_ I chastise myself for my thoughts last comment.

I smile at her and tell her "I better go and I will pick you up for tomorrow night's dinner." She looks at me with a questioning nervous look and bits her bottom lip. I stretch my hand to release it from her teeth.

She smiles and asks. "Um...what do I wear? I mean is it totally formal or what?" I tilt my head to the side and tell her in an amused and polite tone. "You should wear something at least semi-formal, but whatever you're comfortable within that limitation will be just fine by me. You don't need to impress me with your fashion sense because you're already incredibly sexy in just what you have on."

She blushes and looks seemingly at the floor, but when she bushes more and movers her hand to cup my crotch and the bulge that's been there for the majority of the evening. She glances back at me through her eye lashes and says in a sultry and seductive tone.

"Does someone need a _little _hand to relieve his _little_ problem" she smirks and I growl as I buck my hips slightly into her warm hand trying to let her feel that there isn't anything little about me.

With that same growl still in my voice I reply. "THERE IS NOTHING _**LITTLE**_ ABOUT ME SWEETNESS. But if you are offering then be my guest" I smile my crooked grin at her and her smirk turns into a smug grin as she pushes me back down on the couch we were just sitting on.

I gasp and feel my dick twitch in my pants almost painfully and I watch as she gets down on her knees, unbuckles my belt, undoes the button and zipper of my pants and then she places her hand to the little button on the front of my boxers and opens that too.

She reaches in and frees my erection and just palms it while looking up at me through her lashes and says with a hard squeeze and pump to my cock.

"I am going to make you cum so hard your dick will never forget me and that every time you even so much as hear or see the most innocent things like someone licking an ice cream or lollipop you will be hard and thinking about me doing this."

With that she bends her head over my dick and I feel her tongue lick me from my balls up to my tip. I twitch in her hands at the anticipation of what is to come...literally. She swirls her tongue over my tip and I nearly lose my load right then and there.

I grab the back of her head and bunch her hair away from her face so I can see myself disappearing into her hot mouth as she sucks me in. I groan as she sucks really hard on the head of my cock and then suddenly slams her head down till the tip of her nose is touching my pelvic bone.

"_**FUCK!" **_I shout as she does it again and I buck my hips forward and she moans around me, sending the vibrations straight through me and making me and even harder. I feel the tightening in my stomach and my balls signalling that I am about to lose it. I am shit scared for a moment as I realise I have never lost it this quick before, but I don't have time to dwell on that as she twirls her tongue around my head again.

"Bella...I..._**FUCK!**_...I-I-I'm about...t-t-to..._**!**_" I scream as she squeezes my balls and sucks me really hard right into the back of her throat and I shoot my load in long spurts down her throat as the single most intense orgasm rips through my system.

When I come down from my high, I look at her as she licks her lips, helps me back into my pants and does them up. I smile at her and say.

"Wow, Bella thank you. I don't know what to say other than any time you want to do that again please don't hesitate to call me and I am so glad that you will be all mine soon."I groan as I watch her lips turn into a small smile and I feel my dick twitch slightly.

She giggles and kisses me on the lips and I hug her. I stand up and let her take my hand as she leads me to the front door. I turn to her and wish her a goodnight and that I will be giving her the same treatment the next time we are alone.

She slaps me in the arm...

_DAMN THAT HURTS!_

...I just smile and kiss her one more time and walk to my car. Starting it up I look back at Bella and see her waving, I wave back and drive off.

As I drive home, true to her word, all I can think about is her mouth around my dick and the best orgasm I have ever had and I never want another woman to ever touch me again.

**_A/N:- PLEASE REVIEW i REALLY WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS_**


	10. A Helpful Gentleman

_**A/N:- HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, SEE I CAN POST QUICKER WHEN I TRY TO...LOL...ANYWAY I WILL LET YOU GET TO READING THIS CHAPTER NOW, BUT BEFORE I DO I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU READERS FOR ACTUALLY READING THIS AND TO THOSE OF YOU THAT REVIEW AND EVEN BIGGER AND SPECIAL THANK YOU!**_

_**Chapter Ten: A Helpful Gentleman**_

When I get back to my house I see that some lights are still on that really shouldn't be, I start to swear and cuss because I know that Alice is still here waiting for me to explain why I was out later than a simple dinner would take.

_God that woman acts like my fucking mother sometimes and I really fucking hate it!_

I look into the rear view mirror and look at myself. I see that I am flushed and I can't get the smile off my face, shit she is going to know I got some!

I can try and play it off as I went out to a bar and ate something there while I thought things through, but then I feel the cool metal against my finger and I realise that if Alice sees that she will know that I at least saw Bella tonight...shit, shit, shit! And I am so not taking it off.

I pull out my phone, which I had on silent and saw that I have 52 missed calls and 18 texts. _**FUUUUUUUCK!**_ I am so dead when I get inside.

I may be the leader here, but Alice is scary when she wants or has to be and I really don't want to deal with her right now! I just want to get up to my bedroom, have a hot shower and go to sleep thinking about tonight and Bella's sweet lips and talented mouth.

_Oh great one genius, now you have to face Alice with a hard on. Quick think of someone fucking their dead grandmother...there instant dead wood._

Well fuck it...I am older than her and I can do whatever the hell I want and she has no say over it! Plus this is my house.

With that thought I square my shoulders and get out of my car, walk up into the ground level of my home and see none other than the furious little pixie herself waiting for me. As soon as she sees me, she runs towards me and I tense up waiting for my moment and just as she leaps to jump into me to knock me off my feet like I know she would. I grab her waist and lift her up over my head and twirl her around like I used to do when she was a little girl.

She giggles and I see that, for a moment at least, she is not that mad and I can see that little girl again and I am happy. But then she opens her mouth, starts yelling at me to put her down and I do so while leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"Where the Hell have you been, Edward? I was worried sick about you...you just said you were going out to get some dinner and you are gone for hours on end, with no word and I tried calling and texting you, but coming up with nothing. So ANSWER ME EDWARD ANTHONY MASON? And don't try and hide anything from me."

Shit what am I going to tell her...if I tell her a lie she'll never leave me alone, but if I tell her the truth she'll never leave me alone...

_Damn I hate being in between a rock and a hard place...hmm...what to choose. Oh to hell with it!_

"I did go out for dinner, but also went to see Bella because she was going to be alone for the evening and she wanted to discuss some stuff with me before tomorrow night. I suggested we go for dinner and she informed me that she had something already cooking for dinner and that if I wanted to and trusted her enough than we could share. And that is where I have been all this time.

"She only lives about 20minutes away Alice. I am a grown man after all and you are not my mother or my warden in any way, shape or form, so I do not answer to _**you**_ my little sister. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go have a hot shower and then to bed and I will see you tomorrow evening."

With that I walk up the stairs to my office, lock the door behind me and continue on up to my room and as I undress and hop into the shower all I can think about is Bella and how her lips felt around my cock.

I grab my dick in my hand and start to pump as I remember, it's not as good but it is still effective enough to make me cum. I clean up and walk back out in just a towel and crawl into bed. I fall into a deep and peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

_**Next day**_

When I woke, it is midday. I jump out of bed and ran to my wardrobe to grab my black suit and hung it up ready for me to put on when I get out of the shower.

I try and take my time, but I keep finding myself rushing to get ready and done here so that I can pick up Bella. I am just too excited.

_You're becoming pussy whip man..._

_Yea, yea, yea just shut up._

By the time I have showered, groomed and tried to tame my hair...such a lost cause...it is only two pm – SHIT! Now what am I to do for four hours?

I put on my clothes and finish getting ready anyway, I pick up my phone and when I go to look to see if anyone has called or messaged and I see that Bella had called me and left a voice message.

I listen to it and find out that she wants me to come around earlier because she is having a hard time settling on one outfit, but has managed to narrow it down. I call her back as soon as the message finishes.

"**Hello Edward, I see you finally got my message."** She answers in an amused and happy tone.

"Hello, to you too. I did indeed and I am already ready for tonight because I'm just too damn excited to slow down and I can't wait to see you again. When do you want me over there?" I reply.

"**Well if you are all ready then come on over as soon as you can."** She says in a teasing manner.

"Alright, I am on my way. See you when I get there."

"**Sure thing, bye"**

"Bye"

I hang up and race down to the car park and get out my Ferrari Testarossa. I miss driving my baby and I want to show off. I drive to her house and press the buzzer, I tell the person who answers who I am and what I am there for and the gate opens for me.

I drive up to the front door and lock my car.

The front door opens for me as I approach it, an older gentleman takes my coat while telling me to wait for a moment. When he comes back he tells me to follow him to Miss. Swan's room.

We walk through the house, go up the stairs and past the doors that lead to the library from last night and turn right. We reach the last door and he knocks on the heavily carved red wood door.

After a few minutes it opens to reveal Bella standing there in a white fluffy bathrobe. She looks me up and down and smiles at me, motions for me to come into her room, thanks her doorman and then closes the door behind her.

"Well don't you look handsome in a suit" Bella says as she walks around me in a circle. I smile and reply.

"And I think if you're going to wear that, you're going to have a hard time fighting me to keep my hands off you." I laugh at her blush and obvious embarrassment.

"Don't worry Bella, I am only teasing you."I tell her trying to appease her. She smiles at me and then walks over to her huge four poster bed with canopy. She points to the bed and I notice now that there are three outfits laid out on it.

One is a deep blue spaghetti strapped satin and velvet dress, which has little rhinestones around the sweetheart neckline in a vine motif. With her complexion, this one will look the best on her, but I look at the others just to be polite.

There is a slate gray skirt suit and blue button up silk blouse. I would pick this one if we are going into a meeting, but not a formal dinner. She will look fuck hot in this and I would love nothing more than for her to be bent over my desk with the skirt hitched up around her waist and pound into her from behind, all the while having her screaming out my name for all to hear.

_GET A GRIP MASON; SHE IS A VIRGIN FOR FUCKS SAKE! SHE WOULDN'T BE UP FOR THAT YET. Ease her into shit like that! _My inner voice told me_._

_Thanks for the pep talk mate! _I reply.

I lastly come to a very deep red velvet low cut 'V' neck lined shirt, paired with black microfiber pants. This one I think is definitely a no way, for tonight anyway!

"Well here are the three outfits I have it narrowed down to, please help me to pick one that will make a good impression on the rest of your family. I don't want this to break things up between you and your family." She pulls her lower lip into her mouth and I realise that this is a nervous habit that is so cute and sexy.

I reach over and run my thumb across her lower lip and pull it from her teeth. She gives me a funny look and I just simply smile as I say.

"You can hurt yourself and your beautiful lips. As for the outfits I love the Blue dress. That colour will look great on you! And plus I am wearing a blue tie so we can sort of match"

She giggles at my last comment, picks up the dress and walks over to her bathroom. She stops at the door, looks coyly over her shoulder at me and gives a smirk before she lets the bathrobe fall at her feet.

My jaw literally drops as it reveals her perfectly curved naked back and perfectly rounded tight ass too me.

_FUCK! I'm hard again, man I feel like a teenager again! No woman has ever had any power over my erections like this...FUCK what am I to do now?_ I think to myself all while I am still staring at the door to the bathroom where she is disappearing into.

She closes the door and I can hear her beautiful laugh come from within as I try to desperately think of dead cats and old people naked to get my instant boner to go away!

When she comes out, I literally feel like I have been punched in the gut and like my lungs have had a vacuum taken to them. She is simply stunning, and it takes my breath away.

"Like what you see, Mason?" she says as she walks, no better yet slinks, and dances gracefully across the room and coming to a stop in front of me.

"I most certainly do, and may I say that you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and I will never look at any other woman like I look at you ever again of my own free will and not because of our arrangement." I reply trying to stress to her how beautiful she really is because I have already learned that her self esteem issues are really large and deeply seated, despite her confidence.

She blushes and turns to continue to get ready. She places a very simple silver necklace on that only has a single teardrop diamond hanging from it. She allows me to slip her matching blue velvet high heels onto her delicate feet. She goes over to her dresser and sits in front of the mirror and puts light make up on her face, making her look even better and still natural with no effort at all.

She starts to do her hair and is about to pin it all up, but I stop her and tell her.

"Leave it down and only pin the sides to keep it off your perfect face." She smiles and blushes again even deeper than before.

I lean down and kiss her cheek. "I really do love it when you blush; it just brightens up your face perfectly." I whisper into her ear.

"I am far from perfect Edward." She replies back with a sad look on her face. I turn her chair to face me and crouch down in front of her to look up at her.

"Bella, I have seen a lot of woman in the last 15 years and I have never come across one that has your natural beauty that is seemingly effortless, you're smart and have an ability to carry on a very decent conversation, you are a breath of fresh air, your independent and you can defend yourself with the best of them.

"Everything about you I find perfect because that is just what you are. Perfection. I am so glad that this arrangement came about because I don't know if I ever would have found you otherwise!

"You make me want to actually be a better man." I reply to her, she throws her arms around my neck and crushes her lips to mine in a very heated, passionate and fiery kiss, which knocks us both to the floor.

"Thank you Edward, so much. No one has ever said anything like that to me and it was very beautiful. I think I am falling in love with you." She quickly sits up and slaps her hand over her mouth after she said that and I smile a crooked smile at her. I see her breathing hitch and knew I just dazzled her.

I get up and place both my hands on her face, making her look up at me. I lean in and give her a small sweet kiss on her plush and delectable lips and then say to her.

"I think, for the first time in my life, that I am falling in love with someone and that someone is you, Isabella Marie Swan." And with that I kiss her with more vigour than before.

Soon we part to regain oxygen, and she finishes getting ready to leave.

We make our way to the front door and my awaiting car shortly after, hand in hand. She looks down that our joining hands and brings mine up to her face. I watch as she notices that I am still wearing her Grandfather's ring and her head snaps up to mine.

In a surprised tone she says. "Your still wearing it! I...wow..." she brings my hand to her lips and kisses the ring and my hand. I run my free hand down her cheek and reply. "Of course I am, your still wearing my Mother's ring are you not? So I give the same respect."

We don't talk much after that, but it is very comfortable. I watch as Bella leaves instructions for her staff in a business tone that is very stern and to the point.

It is interesting to watch because I have seen this side when I first met her in my dad's office yesterday, but then I saw the real her later on and I must admit that while I love both sides of her, this one; the commanding one is _HOT!_ With a capital H.O.T!

We step out the front door and she stops in her tracks when she sees my car and asks "What's this?" I look at her funny and then smile while I reply.

"This is my baby; I got her when I turned 16. It's a 1989 Ferrari Testarossa, which is my favourite type of car." After I tell her this she just makes an 'o' shape with her mouth and nods her head. I lead her to the passenger side of the car and help her in.

I run to my side, get in and ask her "Are you ready?" to which she replies "As I'll ever be." With a quick kiss I start the car and drive off to my home to try and bring peace to our families, hoping that this will not tear us apart anyway, but either way I know in my heart; that I thought was once long gone, that I will take Bella Swan with me no matter where I go or what happens.

_**A/N:- THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK PLEASE?**_


	11. The Formal Dinner

**_A/N:- HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE! PLEASE REVIEW._**

I pull into the underground car park and I hear Bella gasp as she looks around. I chuckle at her reaction.

What? she asks me, I shake my head as I get out of the car and run to her side to help her out. She takes my hand and I lead her to the lift to take us up to the lobby. When we step out, I see my whole family there, waiting to be seated in the dining room.

Bella squares her shoulders as we walk up to my family. I see Rosalie watching us and I see her face scrunch up as she looks at my arm around Bella s waist. I glare at her when she looks back at me; I am almost daring her to say something to Bella or about Bella right now.

I walk up to my Aunt and Uncle because I know that they are at least polite to people s faces and gives them a chance before they judge.

My Aunt looks at Bella and then at me and says.

Oh my Edward, she is simply gorgeous. She throws her arms around my neck and hugs me, and then she steps away to stand in front of Bella and say to her.

I m Edward s Aunt Esme and it is a pleasure to meet you Isabella. Esme hugs her and Bella throws me a worried glance and all I can do is just shrug before Bella responds to Esme s hug and replies.

Thank you and the pleasure is all mine, and you can call me Bella by the way. She smiles as Esme nods turning to look at my Uncle. He steps forward and offers her his hand to shake, Bella takes it and they shake hands.

Hello Bella, please call me Carlisle. I hope Edward is being a gentleman to you, He said raising his eye brows in question to me. And that you will forgive any other members of this family if they upset you, it is not intentional I promise. He said looking around the room giving them a warning glance. They just don t trust people straightaway. Carlisle then lowered his voice so only Bella and I could hear, I also promise to try my best to look after your father s medical needs, I have seen his illness once before and I hope that it can be handled in the same way.

Bella looks up at him with gratitude, tears shining in her brown eyes and replies,

Thank you for looking over my Father s medical needs, it is really good to hear that you have seen this before and please do whatever you need to do. She glances at me, a small smile on her lips, Edward is being the perfect gentleman; he was even thoughtful enough to give me a ring that means a lot to him and accepted one from me that is worth the same.

Esme squeals and grabs Bella s hand, she then proceeds to hug Bella again and moves over to me and pulls me into another hug while saying.

Oh Edward, your mother would have loved knowing that you gave her ring to Bella. I just hug her tighter and whisper thank you into her ear. Esme then pulls away with a big smile on her face.

Well let me see what your ring looks like. I look to Bella as I proudly thrust my hand out to show my Aunt. She looks and turns my hand this way and that. It is a beautiful ring Bella what is the history, I can tell it is a family heirloom.

Before Bella can reply though, I say proudly.

It was Bella s Grandfather s ring that her Grandmother gave him on their wedding day. This ring has a pair and I will be getting that re-sized for Bella so that she can wear hers like she wants to. It is the Swan family crest.

Esme s smile is bright and brilliant; her eyes are shining as she looks me dead in the eyes. I smile at her just as Emmett walks up with Rosalie right behind him. Rosalie is giving Bella a murderous glare and Emmett just looks calm and relaxed. I watched them closely as they stepped up to Bella.

OH NO this isn t good...Rosalie looks like she is going to murder Bella. I am just about to make a move to help Bella when Rosalie starts talking and Bella draws herself up to her full height and in those heels she is in, she is almost the same height as Rose is.

Look Isabella, as the lawyer to this family and Corporation I want you to know that I will not let you marry Edward without a prenup in place because I don t want you to steal anything that isn t yours to take. I have heard a lot about you and I don t trust you, just because you have Edward by the balls doesn t mean anything to me. Rosalie spat into Bella s face.

I open my mouth to say something when Bella starts to talk in her business tone, but it has taken a more deadly edge to it that had even me cringing away from her.

Well for your information I am not a gold digger, I have no clue what the rumors say about me, but I do know that they don t paint me in a good light. Edward and I have already discussed having prenups and I told him that I didn t see a need to one if he didn t and he agreed of his own free will. I haven t, nor will I ever, manipulate him into doing something against his will or his family s unless he or any of you... with a steely glare at Rosalie continues.

And I am not looking at anyone in particular, say or do anything against me and then there will be an all out war. If you didn t have your head so far up inside yourself you would have known that a prenup isn t needed anyway because we are both aware of the consequences of any action to break this marriage up.

So back up and till we come to you, back off. At the end of Bella s comeback Rosalie straightens her back, turns on her heels and marches off towards the staircase, but the thing is it s not before I see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

WOW! Bella broke through the ice queen s tough exterior. I smirk a little and wrap my arms around Bella s waist, placing a kiss on her neck. She relaxes into my touch and takes a breath. I whisper into her ear.

That was well handled my love and it was downright sexy. She giggles a little and turns her head to kiss my cheek just as Emmett steps forward to introduce himself. I feel Bella tense again and I tighten my grip on her waist.

Bella, this is my cousin Emmett. Rosalie is his wife, but don t worry he is harmless unless he is working. She relaxes and holds out her hand to him. She says in a soft apologetic tone that still held some authority to it.

Sorry if I have upset your wife, it was not my intent but I do not like people doing what she did to me and she needed to know where we stand on in this arrangement.

Emmett breaks out into a huge smile, shakes Bella s hand vigorously and says to her in an amused tone. I like you Bella-e-boo and I hope Edward keeps you around for a long time. Don t worry about my wife she is like this to everyone, even me. She ll come around eventually, just show her you re not going to back down and you ll have her respect.

With that he excuses himself to go check on Rosalie and tells us he ll see us all later.

We chat amongst ourselves, my father comes down about 10 minutes in and he joins us. Emmett and Rosalie come down just as we are being ushered into the dining room.

We get shown to our seats and I notice that they have placed Bella between my father and me with her father on the other side of us.

Hello Charlie, how have you been since I last saw you? I ask politely.

Yea I am alright; I haven t been bad so that s a good thing for me. I see that Bella has given you my Father s ring, it suits your hand and thank you for putting a smile on her face. I simply nod and take my seat.

The first course is served then and once everyone has a dish in front of them my father stands up with his glass in hand and taps the side to get our attention.

Everybody as you all should know by now, an arrangement has been made between Swan Industries and Mason Corporations. That Edward and Isabella will be married, uniting our families forever. Some of you I know will not like this idea, but it is in the best interest of everyone here that this goes ahead unhindered. Edward Snr. looked at all the family member each in the eye before continuing,

Also I just want to say that once all is settled I hope we can all be friends and work well together as a whole. Please enjoy your evening because I am sure it will be the first of many. He looked at Bella and me with a small smile on his face, Now I would like for us all to raise our glasses and toast to new friends and a new family. He raises his glass and shouts.

Cheers.

We all clink our glasses together and it doesn t escape my notice that Rosalie clinks her glass into Bella s rather hard and Bella just gives Rosalie a death glare and they stay like that till my father clears his throat.

Maybe we should just have a wrestle match or something between them I think to myself and the mental pictures that come with that thought have me hard in an instant.

As I try to think about anything but, Rosalie s voice breaks through my thoughts and I turn my attention back to what is happening with this dinner.

You cannot be serious about going through with this this arrangement, are you? Please you have to find another way, because there is no way in hell that this is going to work and I don t want a war to occur. Edward will never be about to keep his pecker in his pants to stick to one woman and Isabella is just a ball crushing, cock teasing slut who would fuck anything that has a dick and moves for there to even be a point in doing this.

I stood up at this point and slammed my hands down on the table making everything on the table shake and everyone turned to look at me. I take a slow deep breath, turn my eyes towards my bitch of a sister in law and say with a growl in my voice.

ROSALIE LILIAN HALE-CULLEN YOU WILL KEEP YOUR BIG, FAT, UGLY MOUTH SHUT AND STOP MOTHING OFF ABOUT THINGS YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT. YOU ARE EMBARESSING NOT ONLY YOURSELF, BUT ME; WHO BY THE WAY IS YOUR BOSS AND AT THE END OF THE DAY I AM THE ONE THAT PAYS YOUR WADGES." I took a deep breath before continuing.

Mr. Swan and My father feel that this is the best way to handle this situation and I have to concede that it is beneficial to both our families and I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CONINUE TO INSULT THE WOMAN I AM GOING TO WED." I swallowed and looked around at my family one by one.

Just so you, and anyone else who wants to say anything about this, knows I am fully committed to this arrangement and even though I don t have to say a word because this is none of your business, but I have very strong feelings towards Bella and I know that this will last a very long time.

I finish my little speech and my breathing is erratic I am so angry as I sat back down. I just look at Bella and run my hand down her face just as Rosalie stands up slowly and walks over to me, leans down and says.

You wouldn t know the meaning of having feelings, Eddie-boy. You have no heart enough to care. As she finishes she straightens up just as she is about to turn around and walk off, Bella stands up and the two looks at each other for what feels like hours, but it is only a moment.

Bella speaks in a calm voice that you just can t help but listen to.

Rosalie, I do not know why you have said what you have tonight, nor do I really care. But this will be the only time you will get away with it because I don t want to embarrass yours and Edward s family, but mark my words YOU. WILL. NOT. SAY. THOSE. THINGS. ABOUT. MY. MAN. EVER. AGAIN!

Rosalie looks shocked at first, then pure rage flashes across her face as she lifts her fist up and pops it forward towards Bella s face, before I can react though Bella s hand flashes up to block Rosalie s fist making contact in a move so fast it almost blurs.

DAMN THAT S HOT! is all my brain can comprehend and it goes straight to my dick before I can stop it.

Bella s other hand comes up in a fist of her own and brings it forward just as fast as her block to get Rosalie in the face with a punch that results in a loud crack and blood starts to pour down Rosalie s face from her nose as she falls down backwards.

Bella reaches forward and grabs hold of Rosalie s shoulders and helps her to sit down in a vacant chair.

Next time don t believe everything you read and hear ok, also don t pick a fight with someone who you have no idea if they can fight back or not.

With that Bella turns towards me, takes my hand, stands me up because I am still sitting in my chair in shock and arousal and looks back at my Father and says in a sweet voice.

Thank you for a lovely meal, if you will excuse us now we will be leaving. We turn and leave the formal dining room and walk back out to the lobby. Bella looks at me and stands on her tip toes and kisses my nose, which snaps me out of my shocked trance like state.

Bella, would you like to accompany me to my room for the evening? Nothing will happen unless you want it to, but I don t feel like driving and I would really like to show you my room seeing as I have seen yours. I ask nervously. She nods her head, and gives me a small smile. I take her hand and lead her to my room.

Just as we are about to step onto the stair case the door to the dining room opens and we see a bloodstained Rosalie being lead out by my Uncle Carlisle; who is holding a napkin over her nose and Emmett.

They wish us a good evening and Rosalie moaned something angrily and then seemingly groans in pain straight afterwards. Emmett apologizes for his wife and I reply that we will talk about it later and he should just focus on helping his wife home and getting her cleaned up.

I wrap my hand around Bella s waist, place a soft and tender kiss to her forehead and lead her up to my room for the evening.

**_A/N:- NEXT CHAPTER TO FOLLOW SOON...REALLY SOON!_**


	12. Returning the Favor

**_A/N:- HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_**

I lead her into my room after making sure the door is locked because I don t want anyone to interrupt us. I have had enough of my family for one evening and don't want to deal with them anymore tonight.

I walk Bella through my room and she looks so shocked and surprised at it. I like seeing this reaction, in every woman that I have brought in here they have all had the same reaction; except that they gushed about it, yet Bella is just soaking it all in quietly with a wishful look in her beautiful brown eyes.

Do you like my room? It was just an unused space except for a rooftop garden that was my mother s, it was left untouched after her passing because my father never had the heart to let anyone near it nor did he go in himself. Do you want a drink?

I move to the kitchenette to get the drink when I realise that I didn t know what she wanted. So I turn back and ask.

What would you like to drink? I have chilled water, soft drink, wines and harder alcohol. She turns back to look at me from the lounge and replies.

Water will be just fine thank you, Edward. She looks down at her fist after she has finished talking. I follow her gaze and notice that her fist is a little red and slightly swollen.

I gasp and move quickly to take a look at it. As I lift it up carefully, she winces but she tries to cover it up as a yawn. I look up at her with a stern, yet worried expression and I see that her eyes hold unshed tears and are glistening with them.

I ask her with nothing but concern in my voice.

Are you alright Bella? What is wrong? And don t be stubborn and lie to me please, we are going to be husband and wife soon so we have to be able to talk to at least each other about everything and anything ok?

She just nods her head and looks away from me with sad eyes. I let out a frustrated sigh and use me free hand to pull her face back to face me so that she is forced to look at me in the eye. In a hard tone that holds a slight growl to it, I say.

Isabella, DO NOT LIE TO ME please! If something is wrong then I want and need to know. If my sister in law has in some way caused this, I will do something about it and tell her off because no one upsets my soon to be wife.

Bella lets out a heavy sigh and then slowly looks up at me with tears running down her face and says.

No Edward, don t start anything with your family because of me. I understand that this is all new to them and it s going to take time for them to trust me and get used to everything. I just hope she doesn t cause you too much trouble now; I don t want to lose you now that I have you!

I can t explain these feelings because I have never felt them before, but I can t deny them anymore. I just have never felt more insulted, humiliated and worthless in my whole life. I just... she suddenly throws her arms around my neck, burries her face into the side of my throat and starts to shake with her violent sobs.

I wrap my arms around her and pick her up; I walk to my bedroom and sit down on my huge bed with her on my lap. I rock as I hold her to me, gently kissing her forehead and whispering nothing but sweet words.

When she has calmed down a little bit, I move us so that we are lying next to each other. I look at her and I can t hold it in anymore, I have to say the words I have never said to anyone before in my life other than my mother...I think...I cup her face in my right hand, look her in the eyes and in a voice that holds all of my emotions I say.

Bella, I can t explain these feelings within me for you either and I know I have never felt them but I wasn t born yesterday and I know that I want to continue feeling the things I do. Just the mere thought of hurting you or seeing you hurt causes me excruciating pain and I don t want to do anything against your Conditions for more than just because it s one of your conditions .

When we first met, I never expected this to happened, but it did and I have never been happier than I am right now. I have been so focused on this Corporation, doing my Jobs and training that I never ever thought that I would have what we have. That is why I have been a bit of a man whore so I could get a release because that s all I thought I deserved.

Nobody have ever stood up for me my whole entire life, they have either stood with me or behind me and what you did tonight made me realise what my feelings are and set them in stone, so Isabella Marie Swan, with all my once dead heart, I Love You. Once the words were out of my mouth I knew they were true.

She gasps and kisses me with so much passion and love, I am shocked at first. I soon recover and join in; I grasp her hair in one hand and cup her face with the other one. Her hands move to my hair and tug my face closer to hers, effectively locking our lips together tighter.

My am I glad I can go two and a half minutes without oxygen. I think to myself.

After a few minutes of kissing we pull apart and are both panting, trying to regain oxygen.

Wow that was some kiss. What brought that on? I ask her. She giggles and replies with a massive smile on her face.

It is because I-I Love you too. I just didn t trust my voice at first and I had to do something to at least show you.

I have never had someone tell me that they loved me, except my Mother, Sister and Aunt. I feel like my heart is filling up and expanding. I am just about to say something back to Bella, when I notice she is looking away again with more tears in her eyes.

I really don t know how to deal with people when they cry and it is a little unnerving to see a person who is normally so strong and commanding; who, by the way, just punched and stood up to someone; be so openly weak.

Is this her way of showing me she trusts me to see her at her weakest? Well there is only one way to find out, so I cup her face again and ask.

Bella, love, what is wrong? Don t cry please, it hurts to see you cry.

She looks at me and replies.

Oh Edward, I just have never felt more loved than I do with you. You make me feel safer than I ever have. I know my father loves me and my mother loved me, but it s not what a person craves. And with all the dickheads I have dated, they just wanted me for my money or tried to both kill and rape me in my sleep. They all didn t live to tell the tale of it, and I have been alone for so long that it is nice to finally have someone that understands, has the same (if not more) money than me and hates the Volturi as much as me.

I smile at her and nod my head. I realise in that moment that she has never really done anything for herself, except her revenge quest to kill the bustards that murdered her mother.

Bella, has anyone ever done anything for you? And I don t mean your parents. I ask her because if she confirms my suspicions, I vow to never stop giving to her and she never has to lift a finger if she doesn t want to.

I watch in sadness as she nods her head and I wrap my arms around her small, but fit and toned frame. I get a sudden flash back of what she did for me the other night and feel guilt for the first time in my life as I realised that she gave to me and I am yet to return the favour.

I push Bella backwards so she is laying flat on her back; she gives me a questioning, confused and slightly scared look; to which I just shake my head at her and smile. I feel her tense up and realise she may not know what I am signalling to her because she is still a virgin so I tell her...well sort of tell her.

Just relax, Bella. Let yourself just feel and let someone give to you for a change. I want to return a favour to you. With that she relaxes under my hands and lays back on the bed, I start to kiss her lips, then her neck with a pass to nibble on her ear lobe and I hear a beautiful moan escape her.

Encouraged by this, I start to kiss my way down to the neckline of her dress. I look back up at her to silently ask for permission to go further, and she nods her head.

I reach behind her to undo her dress and bringing my hands up to her shoulders, I gently push the straps off. I help her to stand to take it off and my breathing stops for a moment as I watch the fabric fall off her beautiful body to reveal her completely nude underneath.

Realising the dress must have had a build in bra, I step toward her and leaning down I whisper into her ear before taking her lobe in my mouth again.

Your simply and breathtakingly exquisite, my Bella. I hear her sharp intake of breath as I lift her up bridal style and lay her back on the bed, but closer to the edge this time.

She tenses up a little when I start to move her legs apart and I don t want that so I say.

It s ok Bella, I am not going to have sex with you just yet, unless you what to, but I am going to do something equally pleasurable. Please trust me and relax. I will not hurt you ever, so let me give to you.

She relaxes and lets me spread her legs, I look down at the apex of her legs and smile when I see just how wet she already is for me.

I look back up to see Bella has her eyes closed and I take that as my invite to just run a solitary finger down her slit, putting a bit more pressure on her clit as I pass it to tease her entrance. She bucks her hips as she gasps and her eyes snap open.

Holy shit Edward, what the hell was that! she yells out at me in a breathy, surprised moan.

I was just teasing you Bella, have you never even touched yourself? I reply and she looks away sheepishly and blushes a deep crimson, and god help me if I didn t just almost jizz in my pants at the sight.

She answers me in a soft breathy voice.

No Edward, I have never had the time and I have always been too focused on my father s business and my jobs to do anything. Plus I-I-I don t know how to do that. She blushes even more after she finishes talking and I look at her with a soft smile.

I lean up and kiss her in a sweet kiss and tell her.

Well then my love, are you in for a rude awakening then. With that and another searing kiss on the lips, I start to make my way back down to her core. I leave a trail of kisses in my wake and I hear her groan and moan, while she grips my hair in her hands.

GOD JUST HER HANDS GRIPPING MY HAIR IS TURNING ME ON. I think to myself as I reach her pussy.

I take one last look up at her face and see that she is looking back at me; I smile my crooked grin and watch as her chest rises and falls rapidly.

I don t hesitate as I lean in and kiss her pelvic bone first, I then move just a little further down and using my fingers I push her lower lips open more and take a good look.

I breathe out slowly so it fans over her clit and I hear a soft sigh come from Bella, I then dip my head in and lick her from the bottom of her slit right up to the top and I circle her clit on the way up as I pass it.

OH MY GOD, EDWARD! she screams out in shock first, but then her shock turns quickly into moans as I go to town on pussy.

Oh god she tastes divine! I could drink her all day. I think to myself as I gently enter a finger into her core and curl it up to hit her g-spot while I take her clit into my mouth and softly nibble on it. My other arm is draped over her waist to stop her moving around so much because she is thrashing around like mad.

She grips my hair as I feel her walls constrict around my fingers and I know she is close. I look up at her and see she is looking back at me with a slightly scared, confused and lust filled expression. I recognise this as her not knowing what she is feeling, so I say to her with a commanding tone to my voice.

Just let yourself feel Bella, don t think about it. Let yourself go. I dip my head back down and bury it in her pussy. Taking her nub in between my teeth gently at the same time I curl my finger up one last time, I feel her cum around my finger and I lick up all she gives me like it was water and it s going out of fashion.

She screams my name out as her orgasm rips through her body and she shakes with the violence of it.

I get up on the bed beside her and just hold her to me as she comes down from her high. When I feel her breathing return to normal I look at her and see that she has a beautiful and very satisfied smile on her face.

I kiss her softly on the lips and when I pull back I see that Bella is looking at me with her big brown eyes. I smile at her and she says in a breathy whisper.

Thank you Edward, that was...that was...just...wow!

I chuckle at her lack of words and tell her that I love her and that I am just going to get her a glass of water. Moving off the bed I head to the kitchenette and get a bottle of water and two glasses.

I reach the room and see that Bella has fallen asleep, naked, in the same position I left her in. I put the water and glasses down on the bed side table in case she needs a drink in the middle of the night and I pick her up, turn down the blankets and put her in the bed.

I look her over and think that she may want to be wearing something to bed so I go over to my closet and get out one of my t-shirts, put it on her, undress myself except for my boxers and climb in next to her. Wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to me.

I place a kiss on her forehead and I hear her sigh. I whisper in her ear, not knowing if she will hear this, but not really caring because I want to say it anyway.

Sleep my sweet, I love you. With that I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a very long time, but before I am fully asleep I hear a soft I love you too come from Bella and I just hug her tighter to me.

_**A/N:- PLEASE REVIEW AND ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL NOT TAKE SO LONG TO FOLLOW!**_


	13. Calm before the Storm

_**A/N:- I DID SAY THAT THERE WOULD BE A NEW CHAPTER SOON AND SO HERE IT IS AND I HOPE.**_

No...Mum...Don t leave me...please...

I am woken at dawn by the warm body next to me thrashing, tossing and turning about in my arms. I look over groggily as I try to figure out what the hell is going on with my sleep muddled mind. As I am looking at Bella, I remember what happened at the dinner and her punching Rosalie, then giving Bella her first orgasm and both of us falling asleep.

Please Mum...wake up...no...no...NOOOO! she screams out and I jump at the suddenness of it. Recognising that she is having a nightmare and not really knowing if I should wake her or not, but not wanting her to be in any pain I pick her up into my arms and rock her, all while trying to wake her up and calm her down.

Shhh Bella...Your ok sweetheart, it s just a bad dream. It s going to be ok, I am here with you. I say in her ear and she starts to relax and snuggle into my arms. She lets out a sob and all I can do is just rub her back as I continue to rock her back and forth.

I look down at her and see her eyes flutter open and I say.

Hey there baby, are you ok? Do you want to talk about it? she smiles at me and pulls herself up to give me a soft kiss and I bring my left hand up to brush the tears off her cheek as she replies to me.

I was dreaming of the night my mother was murdered for some reason. I haven t had that dream for a long time, I guess with everything happening lately it s just come back up to the surface again. But I am ok Edward, thank you for asking me and holding me, I needed it. She tries to sit up, but I stop her because I don t want to be parted from her just yet.

She looks at me as I say. It s my pleasure to take care of you so you don t need to thank me for things like that and where do you think you are going missy? I give her my crooked smile and I watch as her eyelids flutter and that beautiful blush creep onto her face and settle on her cheeks.

I kiss each of them before she finally answers me. I am going to get up to use the bathroom, if you don t mind. I smile and tell her where the bathroom is. She gets up and goes to do her business and I hear her gasp as she first goes into the bathroom and I chuckle as I settle back into the bed to wait for her.

She is gone all of five minutes, when I hear her start to walk into the room I look up at the door. I watch as she walks in and over to me, she puts her right knee up on the side of the bed right next to my hip and lifts the other over to my other side so she is now straddling me.

My, my Mr. Mason what do we have here? I wonder if there is anything I can do to help with that. She says with a playful and cheeky tone to her voice. She starts to move slightly so she is rubbing herself on me.

My breathing hitches at the sight and feel of her sitting a top of me and in my clothes no less; I already know that I am at full attention with morning wood under the covers and right bellow where she is seated, but I don t want to do anything to push Bella where she may not want to go; even if she was the one to sit on my lap.

I grab her hips to keep her still and look at her eyes; I see that she is confused as to why I am holding her hips like I am and not letting her continue.

Bella, Sweetheart, if I didn t hold you I wouldn t be able to stop what would happen and I don t want to force you into anything. Plus I don t want your first time to be like this right now, I want to at least have the chance to romance you a little before then. However If you are ready I ll start to plan something for you. You deserve only the best. I say to her and she blushes again, I reach up and cup her cheek and say.

I love you, I want you and it WILL happen. It s just a matter of when. I sit up and kiss her. She pulls away, only to start to kiss down my chest with her hands running up and down my thighs; slightly digging her nails into them; dragging the sheet down further with every downward stroke.

Bella, what are you doing? Not that I m complaining! I say while stopping her hands, to which she replies.

Just taking care of what I started and because I actually missed having your cock in my mouth and have been craving it. My jaw just drops. Bella likes to talk dirty and she doesn t play fair. I try one last time to be a gentleman, but it fell on deaf ears as her wet and hot mouth engulfed my manhood.

I gasped and grabbed the back of her head; threading my fingers in her hair. I didn t guide or control her movements, but I did need something to hold onto and to keep her hair out of the way so I could watch my dick going in and out of her sweet little mouth.

She bobs her head up and down, twisting her hand on my shaft while she is going up and then she twirls her tongue around the head of my dick as she goes down. I feel her take me into the back of her throat and swallow, making me instantly close to cumming.

Holy Shit...fuck...ahhh...Bella, I love that dirty little mouth of yours...oh god I am so close baby...keep going...don t...fucking...stoooooppppp! I stammer and yell through the extreme pleasure she is giving me.

I start to thrust up into her mouth as she is going down and I can feel that I am about to lose it when she takes me all the way to the back of her throat again and swallows one last time and I throw my head back, my back arches off the bed and I let out a roaring scream while my legs shake.

AHHHH! BEELLLAAA! after what feels like an age I come down from the high she just gave me, my eye sight returns to me and I look at her as she cleans me off and sits up with a satisfied smile on her lips.

I lean down, grab her face in between my hands and kiss her with everything I have. I tilt my head to the side and slide my tongue alone her bottom lip and she grants me access to her sweet mouth, I taste myself and I am starting to get hard again. She moans into my mouth and I pull away slowly from the kiss.

As I try to catch my breath I say. That was the single most mind blowing and fucking wonderful Blow Job I have ever had, thank you so much my beautiful Bella. Though I promise you I will not be out done by this. I finish off with a wink and another chaste kiss on the lips before our stomachs decide that moment to make it known that we needed food and we both laugh.

GOD it feels good to laugh a true laugh for a change. I think as I move Bella off my lap and stand up, only to hold my hand out to her and lead her to the kitchenette. I sit her down at the bench on a stool and ask her.

What would you like for breakfast?

Hmmm...Can you make scrambled eggs and Beacon? she replies looking rather hesitant. I smile and say.

You, my love, can have anything you want. What would you like to drink? I open the fridge and look back at her as she says back.

If you have juice, then that would be good. I smile again and get the juice out. I grab two glasses and pour our drinks, placing one in front of her. I turn to the stove and start the beacon and eggs.

When I am done I put one plate in front of her and she picks up the fork I put next to her plate, takes a fork full of scrambled eggs and lets out a very sexy and satisfied moan that goes straight to my groin.

OH. MY. GOD! Edward where did you learn to cook like this? This is absolutely delicious. Bella exclaims. I smile and reply.

My Aunt wanted to make sure I could look after myself if I needed to and also how to cook for my woman so that I didn t sit on my butt and make her do all the work. I chuckle at the last comment and Bella snorts; which makes me laugh harder.

We are almost finished when there is a buzz at the door. Bella stiffens and I go over to the wall mounted intercom, press a button and say.

What do you want?

I release the button and then hear a soft chuckle and know that it is Alice.

Well I was just making sure that you were up and to let you know that father wants to talk to both you and Bella ASAP. She replies in a friendly tone. I sigh and look back at Bella and shrug with an apologetic smile.

Ok tell him we will be there in an hour. And I move back to Bella and wrap my arms around her. She brings her arms around me and we hug for a few minutes before I pull back and ask.

Do you want to take the first shower or would it be ok to share one with you? she looks up at me and tells me it would be quicker to share so that way we can get this meeting over and done with and talk more about her moving in here.

I agree and we move into the shower. I turn it on and I help her into it, stepping in behind her. I pick up the washcloth and my body wash; while doing this I say to Bella. I think you should move or go shopping for some things to keep here for you to use. She looks up at me as I wash her arms gently. She replies with a hesitant tone.

I do...don t mind doing that if it is what you want? I mean we are engaged after all. She smiles and then I take her face into my hand and say back at her.

If you are not ready to move in with me that s fine, but I would like for you to have some things here and I can have some things at your house for when we spend time over at each place so that way we don t have to worry about wearing the same clothes as the night or day before hand.

I thought you may stay over so I asked Alice earlier to have a few changes of clothes here for today for you on the off chance you wanted to stay over.

At my confession she kisses me in a way that should be illegal and I start to get hard again...Damn what is this woman doing to me... I pull away and we finish washing each other.

Doesn t help my growing erection, but I am a big boy and can handle these things myself.

I take her to my walk in and show her the shelves that I have cleared for her to use with the few clothing options I had my sister pick with my approval. Bella gasps and chooses a light blue button up blouse and black slacks with a pair of black two inch heeled peep toe shoes.

I pick a dark blue form fitting dress shirt and black slacks, I grab my black leather shoes and after I put them on I join Bella out in the bedroom and she laugh at the fact that we sort of match, but hey I wanted to match with her.

Yea that s right the Edward Mason is officially starting to turn into a girl so yes you can laugh at me, but I don t care I love this woman and she is sexy as all hell.

We walk out of my room into my office to see Alice sitting down waiting for us. Once she see s us she walks up and throws her arms around Bella.

Oh that outfit looks great on you. I am glad that I finally get a sister who would wear my stuff, maybe after this if your free we can have a girly day together and talk. And by the way don t worry about Rosalie she will come around soon enough, but until then don t give into her and show her you can stand your ground and she will respect you for that.

Alice says all in one breath and Bella replies.

Thanks Alice and I would love to spend some time with you later. For now though we have to be off to see your father right now. I hug my sister too before we leave to go see my father in his office and I can t shake the feeling of D j Vu.

Whatever he has to stay will signal the end of this calm peace I have found for the first time in my life and I didn t want it to end just yet.

_**A/N:- PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND THERE MAYBE A NEW CHAPTER IF I GET ENOUGH OF THEM :)**_


	14. The Storm has Begun

_**A/N:-HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT**_

We reach my Father s office and I knock on the door.

"Come In"

My father calls out and I open the door to let Bella through. As she walks past me she whispers her thanks and I follow closely behind her.

"Ahh, Edward and Bella please sit down we have a lot to discuss today." My father says, we comply with his request and as soon as we are seated he begins again.

"First let me start things off by saying that I will be having words with Rosalie about her behavior at the dinner and I am sorry that you dear Bella had to cop all of that, she has trust issues for her own reasons.

"I'll let you and her sort that out though and I am glad to see firsthand how much you care for my son that you would stand up for him and also that you can stand up for yourself. He needs a strong woman at his side and in our business that can be hard to find. I am honored that you are to be married into this family and hope that Rose didn't give you a bad impression of how things are within this family and corporation."

My father pauses to gauge our reactions and we both nod back in response. He picks up a think file off the desk and opens it, looking through it real quick he sighs before speaking again.

"I regret having to be the one to bring this to you both, I know that you are just getting to know each other and I know how protective you can be Edward of the things you care most for but this is going to test your newly formed relationship. I hope that it will be for the better though, you'll have to work together in order to accomplish this.

"Both of our Families intelligence has gathered that the Volturi have a banquet the first weekend of next month in LA and it is believed that the whole Family of theirs is going to be there. We have three main targets and one secondary Target that will be there at this event.

"The first main target is James Volturi, Aro s Son. He is a know women beater and he also has recently been trying to steal and barter for information on Swan Industries. Any known reason for this Bella?" I look over at her and see that she is sitting straighter in her seat, her breathing has picked up slightly and she seems to be trembling.

I recognize the signs as controlled rage just wanting to burst out of her. I reach for her hand and while I hold it I rub what I hope to be a soothing series of circles with my thumb. Her trembling stops and she looks to me with a tight smile before answering in a shaky but controlled voice. I simply smile at her and she turns to look at my father.

"Well, when I was born my parents owed the Volturi. Nothing major nor was it anything that hasn't been paid off now with money. The Volturi told them that if they have a son, he was to work for them once he turned 14. But if it were to be girl, she would be married off once she turned 16 to James.

"My parents didn't want to do that not just because they loved me and didn't want to send me away but also because even then he was bad news and had a few girls that he had turn up either dead or missing." She got up and began to pace, my father looked at me and I stood up to halt Bella s pacing. I place my hands on her shoulders and she looks up at me with tears starting to well in her eyes, but I can see they are not from sadness but from shear anger.

I lean down and kiss her lips gently then I moved to the side and whispered.

"You can do this, He needs to know." I pull back and she nods then we turn and take our seats again. My Father has a very soft tender smile on his face when Bella takes a breath and continues.

"That's why my mother is dead, she was assassinated to teach my parents a lesson and that is why I decided to hunt the bastard down and become what I have. I didn't know any of this then til I had confronted the man that actually pulled the trigger and then went to my father who confirmed this."

Bella looks down to her lap and I bring my hand up to cup her face making her look at me and she smiles at me. We both look at my father and see that he is nodding his head.

"Well that explains that and we will make sure he pays dearly for that, the other two main targets are The Danabar brothers. Felix and Demetri are lethal together however if you can separate them they are almost useless. You have had to deal with them in the past Edward and I know that you will brief Bella about them later. They are the ones that protect James and do most of his dirty business that James doesn't wish to do for himself.

"And lastly we come to Victoria, she is the secondary Target that is not that much of a problem right now, but if you get the chance and opportunity to take her out do so; otherwise just gather as much on her as possible because she feels that she has some claim over James and I guess she must for he does have her frequent his bed more than any other so I guess that is where it stems from.

"I have all the documents you need for this assignment and to brief the other's on what they will be doing, each person has their own copy with their name on it. You leave on the first of September so I suggest you go and prepare yourselves for this because it will not be easy and most likely will start a war between our two families and The Volturi Family, but we can win this if we do thing right and work together."

I get up out of my seat and take the file folder my Father is holding out for me. I nod my head at him and I lead a Zombie like Bella out and back into my office. As we get there we see Alice and Jasper, I tell them that I will need to talk to them in about an hour or so and for them to get Emmett and Rosalie in as well.

I also told them to remind Rose to be on her best behavior and that this is not about the formal dinner and is about something much more pressing than what happened at the formal dinner. They nod their heads in agreement and I lead Bella up to my room and all the way to the bedroom.

I sit her on the bed and kneel in front of her between her parted legs, I take her face in between my hands and she blinks her eyes and finally looks at me.

"Hey baby, where did you go just then in that pretty little head of yours?" I ask while I keep a playful smile on my face. She smiles and then out of nowhere she crushes her lips to mine toppling us backwards onto the floor.

We part lips and giggle before we sober up and sit up. Once in a fully upright sitting position she replies.

"Oh I didn't go too far, I was just thinking that all my weapons and other things are at my house and we need to sync and hone in our skills together seeing as we will be doing this together and then I went on a tangent and couldn't stop thinking how this will be our first job together." She chuckles at the end and I give one of my own before replying.

"Well Bella, my love. We have time to gather some of your weapons and other items you may need after we look over the case and then we can go from there, plus I think it will be good for both of us to become familiar with each other s weapons in the event that we need to use them for whatever reason ok?"

I look her dead in the eyes and she nods. I stand up and take her to the kitchenette and get her a glass of water. After we have freshened up a little be we go back down to my office, I place Bella on my lap and we begin to read over the case file while we wait for the others to get to my office.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

We both look up from the desk as we hear a knock on the door to my office. I feel Bella tense up on my lap and I kiss her temple while rubbing her back before calling out.

"Come in."

We watch as Alice, Jasper, Emmett and, a rather bruise up but trying to hide it, Rosalie walk in and the women take both of the two seats in front of us and the men stand behind them. Bella squeezes my hand and I look to see she is intently watching something and following her gaze I see that Rose is giving her a look that if looks could kill Bella would be nothing but a puff of smoke.

I take this as my chance to speak.

"Rosalie, I didn't ask you here to glare at my fiancee, but for another matter that is much more important. So from this moment on until further notice I would like for you to pretend that the formal dinner didn't happen and that Bella and I are simply working on this together ok? I know you have your reasons and we need to sit down and talk this through, but for now we need to focus all our energy and attention on this case Father handed us earlier today." She just simply nods her head and looks away, takes a deep breath and then looks back at me with a blank expression on my face.

I look back down at the desk before I begin to brief everyone on what it is that we have to do.

"Ok this is what is happening, Bella and I are to fly to LA and attend as a married couple the Banquet the Volturi are holding the first weekend in September and we need to fly out the on the first to gather Intel on our targets weaknesses and scope the place out. Alice, Father has taken the liberty of copying the details of the type of clothes we will need in order to pull off the type of people we will be portraying." I lean over and hand her the small clipped group of papers that have her name on the first page. She quickly takes it and sits back down.

I look back down to see that Rosalie is next.

"Rose, Here is everything you need to change our identities for all intents and purposes to be for as long as possible in the event of unforeseen mishaps and to make the necessary arrangements accordingly, once this is done give the details of our Identities to Alice so she can book our flights and accommodations." I lean over again and she takes them, flipping through the pages she declares she needs to go get everything started if we want it all done on time.

I dismiss her and turn to Emmett next.

"Em, I need you to get all my weaponry in order for myself and Bella to train with as well as seeing to it that you are prepared for Bella's weaponry, which we will be going over to get after this meeting, will have a place to be put." I give him the list of things that I will most definitely need and tell him that anything else he thinks will be helpful should be included just in case and that I will make the final choice.

Looking at Jasper, I say.

"Jas you know the drill, help get everything ready, hold down the fort and make sure you keep everyone here safe and things running smoothly while we are gone." With that said Alice was the only one still sitting there. Raising my eyebrow at her I say.

"Is there anything else Alice?" she jumps slightly and then she runs over us and throws her arms around our necks awkwardly and says.

"Please be safe you guys because I just get this bad feeling that something is going to happen while you are gone and I can t shake it." I pat her back and kiss her on the cheek. I smile at her before replying.

"Alice, you know that we will be ok though, right? I love you little sis and I will be coming home with Bella soon, as soon as we are back we can sit down with you and go over our wishes for our wedding to get that started ok?" Alice squeals and hugs me again before turning and rushing off towards her office.

I stand Bella up off my lap and stand myself; I take her hand and then start to walk down to the garage to go to Bella s home. Once down there I grab the keys to my Black Utility vehicle with the canopy over the back. I help Bella into the passenger seat and then hop in behind the wheel.

We take off to her home and the drive is spent in silence. I steal glances at Bella and see that she is looking out of the window.

"What are you thinking?" I ask her. She looks at me and smiles before replying.

"Nothing really, I am just trying to think what weapons to take and I am also nervous. I have never shown anyone my weapons storage/training room before and I don t want you to think less of me for it, you being a guy and all." I grab a hold of her hand and say in a firm tone.

"Look Bella, I am really looking forward to seeing the kind of things you have trained with and learning what your skill levels are. Also the thought of seeing you in action and beside me, while scares the hell out of me because of my protective side but the other side of me thinks that it is downright sexy and I can t wait to see it.

"I love you and nothing will make me or stop me from that ever ok?" I lean over and kiss her very quickly before turning back to look at the road. I turn into her driveway and she puts in a code and the gates open.

I drive to the door and was breaking when she told me to keep driving slowly and look out for an opening on the left and turn down it as soon as I see it. I continue driving as I m told and she presses some buttons on a key ring she has that I haven t seen before.

I see the trees parting to my left and I turn into the opening. I continue to drive down a rough cut stone driveway surrounded completely by trees, plants and bushes. We come to a medium building that is under the canopy of really tall trees so that the building would be hidden from view if you were to fly over it.

Bella gets out of the car once I stop in front of the front door, I follow her into the building and once she turns on the light I gasp out load and say while looking around.

"Wow Bella, this looks great! Can we take the whole building with us to my house because this would go wonderful with my firing range."

Walking around the large round room I take everything in and am amazed with everything I see. The floors are made of dark grey tiles, the walls are made up of many displays of row upon row of ever weapon you can think of and a shit load that you can t. The lights are bright, but not blindingly so, there are light panels behind the casing that holds all the weapons; making them stand out.

There is a computer system in the center of the room that sits on a semi circle workstation; with a flat top running along it, obviously to rest the weapons on top while your hands are free to use the computer.

I sort of feel like I am agent Jay in The Men In Black movies felt when agent Kay took him to get him his gun for the first time and than even in the second one when the mentor role was reversed.

Hey what can I say...I love that movie and so does Emmett, I would never have even heard of the damn things if he hadn't of wanted to have a family movie night with just Rose, Jasper, Alice, myself and him.

Walking up to one wall that holds different types of hand held guns, from this really small old fashioned looking 6 shooter to this really modern looking fully automatic that I can t tell what mm it is.

I reach out to touch it, but before I can Bella grabs my hand and says.

"Edward, don t touch anything just yet. There is a DNA sensitive alarm system in place and I am the only one that can touch anything without having to enter a special code in the computer over here."

"Oh, ok. This is really cool Bella, so what do you want to take back with us?" She walks over to the Computer system and waves me over to stand next to her. She types in a few things and then tells me to place my hand over this flat pad in a draw she has open.

I place my hand without hesitation on it and she closes the draw, I am surprised to see that there is actually a cut away piece in the workstation that looks like it is solid till your had in locked in the draw. Bella speaks at this moment in an apologetic tone.

"Edward I have to warn you now that you may feel a slight prick in your wrist, but trust me it isn't anything bad ok. I love you."

I nod my head and then she types in my name and age and what my job title is; my whole title, both legal and illegal. Suddenly I feel something very sharp flash across my wrist, it was really quick and I almost wasn't sure that I felt anything at first but I couldn't mistake the feeling of something warm and sticky run down the heel of my palm and pool under my fingers.

I must have made a face because Bella chuckled and leaned over to kiss my cheek, I smiled at her to let her know that I was ok and then she said it was almost done. After a few more minutes I feel the pool of liquid dissipate and then something sweep across my wrist that was soothing.

When the draw is released I look at my wrist and see that I have a clear bandage on it and that I have the unmistakable mark of a highly sharp blade. I look at Bella and see her holding her wrist out and see that she has a scar that looks like what mine will. I smile as I realize she has just given me access to her weapons and the feeling that washes over me in that moment I can t explain.

I pick her up into my arms and kiss her with everything I have and am rewarded with a sexy moan. Pulling back she still has her eyes closed so I kiss her forehead and then each of her eye lids. I tell her in a loving tone.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to give me access to your weapons stronghold." She opens her eyes and replies.

"Your welcome, by the time we finish here you will have an access key ring like mine too. I want you to be able to come and go as you please around my home because it is yours too now." We kiss again and then get to work gathering all the weapons she wants to take with us and I take a few pieces that I liked and after handing me my access key ring, we were soon on our way back to the house.

Bella wanted to run in to get a few things to make her stay with me more comfortable. Once back in the car we headed home. I pulled up to the main entrance once we got there and told Bella that I needed to get one thing before we continued to the firing range.

I raced up the stairs to the memorabilia room and grab my baby, remembering my promise to her that I would let her try it out sometime. Then I quickly return to Bella and we head on out to begin training together.

I hope to show her the same trust with my firing Range that she showed me with her weapons storage...what would you call it? What about Room ? No that is way too small for what she has there, maybe building ? Nah still not adequate enough, how about facility ? YES THAT S IT! A weapons storage facility.

We get to the firing Range and I get out of the car and race around to Bella s side and open her door for her, helping her out. I kiss her once more before taking her hand in mine and saying.

"Welcome to Mason Corporation Firing Range, Let's go have some fun baby doll!" with that I pull her into the building wearing the biggest smile I have ever had in my life.

_**A/N:-hOPE THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD FOR YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW, ANOTHER CHAPTER IS ON IT'S WAY**_


	15. Let's party Our Way

_**A/N:-HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE ENJOY**_

We walk into the main building of my firing range, I watch Bella as she looks around her. I try to hide my smile as I see her eyes light up and her mouth hanging almost to the ground. I lean down and kiss her on the top of the head to try and stop myself from laughing at her face.

Her expression is somewhere in between shocked, amazed, excited and wanting to just run around and get to handling all the toys, gadget, guns and other weapons in our arsenal. We have a lot more than she does but only because we have been around a little longer and while we have all the newest and latest models of all our weapons we also have all the older models as well.

This is due to the fact that some times the newer models aren't good in some situations where the old are and vice versa. We don t have the same high tech look as Bella s does, but rather more of the police styled firing ranges where there are booths that you stand behind when shooting with guns; well most type of guns anyway.

Then we have the outdoor training ranges where it s more like a boot camp and then our other indoor ranges where we train in infiltrating hostile buildings or how to get around without being detected killing our targets. We build the exact layout of our targets place of business or personal homes.

I let go of Bella and walk over to our computer system and started to add Bella into our system so she would have access, to return the favor As I am waiting for it to spit the key card out and have Bella step up for a finger print and eye scan, I feel small yet strong warm arms wrap around my waist and I look over my shoulders to see Bella standing there looking as beautiful as ever.

"What are you doing Edward?" she asks me and I turn to face her, as I am turning I see that the computer is ready to do the scans so I reply to Bella.

"Just returning the favor you gave me earlier today." I pause long enough to turn her around and stand slightly behind her but still next to her. "I need to scan your finger print and your eye into the system and then we can get started." I pick up her hand and press her for finger on to the pad and held it there till I heard a beep and had her lean over the eye piece. After another beep I told her to wait a moment and to look around the place to see what she would like to try first and I told her I had a surprise for her. She lets out a small squeal and then moves off to stand by Emmett who is looking at our assault rifles.

My dick twitches at the thought of watching her man handling my weapons. She looks so small, fragile and innocent that you would never think she was a hardened and deadly killer under all that and I think I just fell more in love with her.

_Calm down buddy, we will be hitting that soon enough. Maybe if we play our cards right we can get her to at least wrap that gorgeous mouth of hers around ya._

_Hey shut up and get your head in the game perv._

I grab the key card that came out and walked over to her as she is looking at my favourite AK- 47, it was customised to fit my shoulder shape and it is blue plus when fired you can t trace the bullets. Most of our guns have this modification, my father came by it quite by accident one day when he was cleaning his gun and he cleaned it a little too much. We all have our own custom made weapons for the reason being that if you re going to get into a gun battle the last thing you need to worry about is being uncomfortable.

"That is customized like most of our weapons here. But we have two of everything so other people other than us can use them too." I tell her as I lean down and kiss the top of her head. She turns around and I show her, her key card and she takes it from me.

"So what do you want to train with first? Do you want to just warm up and start with hand to hand first and then get to the guns or do you wish to start with the weapons?" I ask and she tilts her head to the side and thinks hard for a moment before saying.

"I would like to warm up, pick the weapons we are going to use and then start both hand to hand combat training as well as with the weaponry this way we can get used to fighting with the weapons on us while we are incognito and at the Ball. I would usually do my training like that so if you don t want to do things this way than that is ok, there is always a compromise anyway." She winks after her little speech and again I have to tell my lower regions to behave and stay down.

I run my fingers through my hair and tell her I agree while walking her over to our generic walls. She picks only a very small hand gun that can be hidden in say a garter and I knife that can be hidden in a boot.

Once she is happy with her choices and I have made mine, we move to our training room. It is a large gym type room with dark wood floors, different hooks and cabinets line the walls in between training equipment and are filled or hanging with anything and everything we need to train.

The walls themselves are light in color and are sound proofed so that if you were not aware that there were people in here already you wouldn't know at all. Emmett and Jasper; who came in from another entrance; have set up different mats on the floor for us and have started to have a sparring match on one of them already.

Walking over to the table that one of them has put out for us I place our weapons on it and then turn to Bella and ask.

"Would you like to change or are you fine in what you have on?" she smiles at me and replies.

"I would love to change if that is ok?" I nod my head and point her into the direction of the woman s change room.

What? Alice and Rosalie have liked to come in here and train with us guys sometimes and plus we had to teach them self-defense, it was something my mother had made my father start to build before she past, but it wasn't finished till about 5 years later when Alice got into a bad fight at her school with some older girl who didn't like how her hair was or some shit like that.

Father didn't want his little girl not to know how to handle herself if she needed to. Mother would have been proud of her the day she gave it back to that girl and now the girl works for us in one of our strip clubs as the bartender.

I walk off to the male change rooms and get dressed in a pair of black gym shorts and a white muscle shirt. Once I am back in the training room I see Bella standing next to the mat where Emmett and Jasper are sparing and I have to stop to catch my breath.

She is wearing these really tight leave nothing to the imagination yoga pants with a tank top that is oh so tight and tiny it may as well be a sports bra. I turn around to try and combat the instant hard on I got from that one look and think to myself.

_Shit how am I going to be able to concentrate training with that beautiful specimen out there?_

I turn back around and see her staring at me so I ask.

"See something you like Baby Doll?" her head snaps down to look at her feet and she blushes. I walk right over to her and wrap my arms around her waist, lean down to her ear and whisper.

"I know I see something I like." I lick the shell of her ear and feel her shiver. I jokingly ask her if she is cold and she seems to snap out of it and shakes her head at me before pulling away to say.

"Now Edward behave so we can get this training out of the way so we don t get ourselves killed!" I laugh at her but nod my head in agreement. We move over to the mats and I say.

"Well do you want to start our warm up together or do you want to do your own warm up and I do mine?" I watch as she brings her hand up to her chin and appear as if she is in deep thought for a moment before she replies.

"We can do it together." With that we start to stretch and run around the room. Once we are warmed up she insists that she needs to move to the boxing bags to brush up on her punches and kicks. I hold the bag and she does a few sets of left hooks and right hooks, kicks at different heights and even a round house kick that had my hard in a moment watching her do.

_Man this woman is packing some power in those slim arms and legs, I can t wait to have them all wrapped around me. _

I thought amongst other things and would've ended up on my butt had I not been holding on to the bag, as Bella kicked my feet out from under me.

I glare at her for a moment before I crack a smile and I lunge for her, she lets out a squeak of surprise and we hit the mats with a muted thud. I lie on top of her and kiss her on the lips for a moment before she kicks me off.

I roll and then stand up on my feet as she gets up off the mat to and faces me. The sexual tension between us is thick, I give her my crooked smile and she flashes me a brilliant smile before she runs at me.

I effortlessly lift her up and swing her around to place her on her feet again behind me. We end up sparing each other for about an hour before we are both sweating and panting. She then drags me to the showers with her after she notices my erection, not that I am complaining. Once in there she drops to her knees and drags my shorts down with her, as soon as I am free she engulfs me with her mouth and I moan while grabbing the back of her head. She moves at a fast pace and I really am not going to last long with her taking me all the way back a swallowing around me.

"Ungh...Bella...FUCK! So good...not going...to last...OH FUCK YEA! BABY I M CUMMING!" I roar as I cum in her mouth, shit I swear I saw stars this time. She pulls away with a 'pop' sound and looks up at me with the most innocent of expressions that really isn't helping my horny self at all.

I stroke her hair fondly as she stands up and leans against me.

"I just couldn't resist doing this again, and plus we need to concentrate when we use our guns next. Now off with you so I can shower and you better too coz your all sweating and I can t think straight when you re like that." With that she pushes me out the door and closes it behind me. I stand there for a moment before turning and going to the men s showers.

I whack one off while in there and I almost walk right into her when I exit the showers. We walk over to the firing range where Jas and Em are waiting for us. She is just about to pick up her gun when I stop her. She looks confused for a moment and so do the boys, I smile at her and pull out my baby and hold it out to show her.

Em and Jas gasp as they realise that I am going to let someone else use her for the first time. Bella s eyes fill with tears that she blinks back and looks between me and my gun with a silent question in her eyes. I say to her in a tone that is not one I have ever heard come from my lips.

"I wanted to show you just how far I both trust and love you by letting you be the one and only person to ever fire my first ever gun other than me." She then throws her arms around my neck and kisses me on the lips.

We pull apart when the guys clear their throats, I can t contain the smile on my face and Bella blushes deeply. I brush my fingers lightly over her cheeks and whisper. Beautiful.

With that we move up into the firing box and she stand in front of me. I wrap my arms around her and help her to hold my gun and then I stand back up slightly and place my hands on her hips to make sure she is steady, I remember how much kick back this gun has so I don t want her flying back on me.

I am amazed to see that the gun fits in her small hands almost as well as it does in mine. She cocks it and then fires off a round. When she turns back to me she has the biggest grin on her face and she says.

"Wow that was great. You really have kept this in good nick, thank you for letting my have a go." I kiss her again and take my gun back with me. It isn't long before we are having a four way comp of who can get the most shots out of one target without overlapping.

Bella wins and I come in second, and no I didn't let her win because she made us fear the safety of our nuts if we didn't go at it like we would if she wasn't there. It was well into the evening when we all finish up for the night.

As we are heading back to the main house I can t stop looking over at her. I honestly can t think of my life without her in it now! It both thrills me and scares me. We pull up to the house and I lead her up to my room and we share a shower together where all we did is wash each other with no other motives.

It is the first time in my life I have been naked with a woman and not done anything with said woman, it feels great! I wrap my arms around her waist and just hold her to me. I don t even get a full hard on, I am already at half mast permanently around her, but that s where it stays for once.

She reaches up and twists slightly to kiss me and I lean down to meet her half way and the kiss is soft, slow and nice. We get out of the shower and dry each other off but opt not to put clothes on and make our way back to my bed and we fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms without anything sexual going on between and it was the most intimate thing I have ever done.

_**A/N:-PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AS I LOVE HEARING FROM MY READERS**_


	16. Brand new Day, Brand new Drama's

**_A/N:-HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, I THOUGHT I WOULD TREAT YOU ALL BY GIVING YOU A FEW UPDATES. ENJOY_**

I wake with a start as my phone is ringing and i go to answer it but soon realize that Bella is using my chest as a pillow and i smile as i have never allowed a woman to do this as i have always kicked them out of the bed after i have finished with them, cold i know but that is how i was before i met my baby doll.

I use my other arm to very awkwardly pick up my phone and answer it.

"This better be good!" I exclaim to the person on the other end and i get the reply from Jas "Yes it is and you and Bella better come down to the bottom sub-basement ASAP as we have a situation that happened earlier this morning."

"WHAT THE HELL JAS! What the fuck happened?" I yell into the phone sitting up and very rudely waking Bella up!

Shit I'll have to make up for that later but right now i have to find out what the hell happened in my house.

"Just get the fuck down here now!" and with that jas hangs up on me, i look at the phone and then turn to look at Bella who has this very funny expression on her face that i burst out laughing.

"Is something funny" she says crossly at me and i shake my head at her and tell her that we are needed down in the sub-basement asap and with that we get up and shower and we both dress in black and red. she in a pencil skirt suite and me in my Armarni suite (from the sets i use for dealing with things in the sub-basement of my home as things get messy down there and i like to look good and get dirty.)

I lead Bella down through my office and down past the garage and basement into the sub-basement, Bella looks around quickly and then looks at me with a shocked look on her face.

"What sometimes we bring business home with us, it is better sometimes to clean up plus if the cops come snooping they can get into this part and nothing can penetrate this part of the house as it is better shielded then a bomb bunker." I say to her and before she can reply Jas comes out of a room at the back and says

"Good your here, we found a snoop on the grounds here and we believe from some of the photo's he had on a concealed camera that he had been to The Swan residence as well and we are trying to get who sent him here and why but he just wont and simply keeps saying the he will only talk to the both of you."

Bella and I look at each other and then i motion for Jas to show the way to the back of the sub-basement to the room that Jas came out of before and we hear a very load thud and then a very pained 'humph' come from behind the door in front of us.

I stride forward and open the door to a very messy scene and i worry for a moment about how Bella will react to seeing this before i remember that she is in the same business as me. I decide to get straight into it and I get into my Hardened killer frame of mind

"What the hell were you doing on my grounds and on the Swan residence grounds?"

The man looks up at me and i see that his face (although Em has done a wonderful job of fucking it up six ways from Sunday i recognize his sorry ass as the one and only Barty mother fucking Roach, the Volturi's very own personal information gatherer.

He takes a shuttering breath and replies

"I...came...to...see if the... rumors...were true, My Employers...wished to know...whether or not...Swan industries and Mason... Corporation are merging...and that...Miss Swan is still...available for James..." with that i punch him in the neck and with that he coughs and spits up blood.

"Why the fuck do they want to know that? and you better talk fast and we MAY think about sparing you if you be useful to us"

And then with a quick look behind me he squeals like the little bitch that he is when he claps eyes on Bella standing behind me looking pissed.

"Well you see *Cough* James has certain interests in *Cough* Miss Swan and Swan industries and want James wants James Gets..." Bella punches him out of nowhere and Barty falls to the floor and coughs some more through his laughter and i half think he has gone insane or something to do with some kind of really bad concussion. I grab Bella by the waist and held her back, and i tell you if i hadn't of spared with her the night before i wouldn't have been prepared for just how strong she was.

"That mother fucker has nothing to do with my families business and he never will!" she yells and with that i turn her towards me and hold her close to me. I whisper into her ear "keep it together baby doll you'll get James back don't worry but we need to deal with this now here." she nods her head and with that she changes into the hardened killer i have read about and know.

We both look towards Barty laying on the floor and he seems to sober up. I look to em and Jas and with that they bring in my little surgery table and then walk out of the room.

I tell him in a deadly tone

"Your not going to be leaving here walking or breathing you know that right? and you are going to pay for this dearly"

I walk over to the table and pick up a needle full of a serum i like to call 'instant pain' as it increases the pain receptors in your body so that even breathing hurts and so that even a tiny little feather barely touching you will make you rolling around on the floor in agony.

Barty looks at it and then to me and he starts trying to plead with us to stop, I hand the needle to Bella and grab Barty by the throat and pin him down and then i tell Bella where to inject him. Once she does and she pulls the needle out of his neck, i let the bit of filth go. it isn't long before he is screaming and i touch him with a feather and he starts to beg for death as the pain is too much.

I show him that it was only a feather that i had touched him with and he looked wide eyed at me and then without warning Bella kicked him right in the back, and he screamed a blood curdling scream and then i kicked him in the chest and heard a very satisfying snap as i know some of his ribs had broken.

With that we took it in turns to beat Barty, letting out all our frustration and anger and hatred at those he worked for and i think in Bella's case at James for thinking he has a claim on her when he doesn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I don't know how long we were at it but at the end of it when we were walking out of the room there wasn't anything left of Mr Barty Roach. Bella and i walk into the clean up room to get rid of all the blood and other bits and pieces of Barty Roach and we see that Alice has brought us clothes to change into. once we have showered I see that Bella looks like she is miles away and i know she needs a distraction I grab her hand and take her back to the lift where we see Em and Jas playing a game of poker. upon looking at us they know we have finished and they set about getting the place cleaned up, but not before giving me a look asking if Bella is ok and what information we were able to gain from the snoop.

I give them a replying look letting them know that i will tell them later and that Bella will be ok. I take Bella through the house up into my room and lay her gently onto my Bed and start to slowly and carefully strip her when she stops me and i look up into her eyes.

"What is it Bella?" I ask puzzled as to why she stops me and she answers me

"Are you sure we should marry? I mean my family's problems will only just bring you down and we don't know if he had time to transmit anything to the Volturi and what that will mean for our mission now, I just don't think that i am worth anything enough to put your entire family on the line for me and mine, Why don't you just take me home and i will give myself up to James and you can have the rest of Swan industries so as to stop the Volturi getting their hands on that" with that she starts to cry and I really don't know how to deal with this side of her so i say the only thing i can think of and hope it is the right thing.

"Bella, I will do whatever it takes to protect you as i feel things for you i have never felt before and nor did i think i was ever capable of, hell i have let you fire my baby and no one has done that apart from me. I love you Isabella Swan and i will be damned if i let this set back stop us from doing what we must to get this mission done it just means that we have to do a little bit more foot work before we leave but i will not let you give yourself over to that fucking low life James Volturi for you are everything to me!" she looks up at me with astonishment and with that our lips meet and clothes fly everywhere around us as we tear everything off each other.

I lift her up further on the bed and get down on my knees in front of her parted legs and let my mouth and tongue go to town on her little bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs and am rewarded with her moans, she grabs my hair almost painfully and before i know it her thighs are clamping down around my ears as she climaxes around me.

she pulls me up to kiss me on the lips and out of now where she is flipping me over onto my back and she straddles me and as she starts to slide onto me I remember she is still a virgin and i grab her hips and stop her, i look her deep in the eyes and ask "Are you sure Bella? I don't want to rush you into this or anything." With a nod of her head and i look of determination I help to keep her steady as she continues to slide down onto me.

My eyes roll into the back of my head at her how tight she is and FUCK i almost lose it right there and then, I take deep breaths and look up at Bella who looks like she is in a little pain, I try to open my mouth to say something but she puts a finger over my lips and says in a tight but happy tone

"I am ok Edward, just about to break through my barrier and you feel so much bigger here then when your in my mouth."

I nod my head and let her take control as i this would be best for her for her first time as she can set her own pace and speed so it may not hurt as much, at least i gave her something before this.

_Head in the game idiot_

_Yeah yeah alright_

I stop thinking to myself long enough to see Bella's face as she slides down past her barrier, a look of pain with tears coming down her cheeks. I reach up and wipe them away and with my eyes i ask silently 'are you alright?' and she gives me a hug smile and replies "Yes i am" and with that she starts to move up and down a little but soon collapses on top of me and ask

"Could you be on top please, i don't really know what to do and the feeling is too much for me to think." I smile at her and carefully slide her off, she groans a little but not in pain and as i flip her onto her back i settle in between her legs and i look her in the eyes before i enter and she nods her head and that is all i needed as i slide back into her gently, I have never been this gentle with a female before and it is a wonderful and strange feeling.

_Still can't wait to have her bent over my desk though and fuck her from behind, maybe she'll let me tie her up one day..._

These thoughts only fuel my need for her and I pick my pace up a little bit and i am rewarded with her moans and she is joining me thrust for thrust and we move together in unison, a great team. I feel myself getting harder and i know that i will not last much longer and with that I know she is enjoying this at least a little bit more than she thought with it being her first time and all and it is time to show her a thing or two so with that i carefully lift one of her toned legs up over my shoulder and i slam my hips forward into her burying myself into her softness and i keep up my thrusts till she is screaming my name.

Which being her first time i didn't think was possible but then i remember that sometime it is possible for some females to gain pleasure from their first time and it had me thinking that maybe Bella will like it a bit rougher in the bedroom and with that thought i empty my load into her and a moment later I collapse on top of her and once i get my breath back i move onto my side and cuddle close to her.

She smiles at me and with that we fall asleep in each others arms.

Tomorrow we are going to have to deal with this problem in our mission but for now we have each other.

_**A/N:-PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, A NEW CHAPTER IS ON IT'S WAY.**_


End file.
